


Rold

by Alas_tres, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Xu Minghao for Malacañang, pagod na tropa niya, torpe si Mingyu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_tres/pseuds/Alas_tres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Umuwi galing Amerika ang kababata at childhood crush ni Mingyu, si Jisoo na nakatira sa bahay katabi ng kanila. Sa kasagsagan ng lockdown sa Pilipinas, magagawa ba niyang magtapat at makuha ang loob ng matagal nang sinisinta?Isang kwento ng pag-ibig sa panahon ng CoVid-19.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Rold

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI102  
>  **OPM:** Pagtingin - Ben&Ben  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** di ko na matandaan mga ginawa ko nung lockdown kaya pasensya na kayo. andami ring isyu na nangyar noon sa PIlipinas, hanggang ngayon. KEEP SAFE CARROTS DI TAYO BUBUHAYIN NG PALPAK NA GOBYERNO NA 'TO /o/

**  
  
Minggoy:** oy, san na kayo?  
  
 **Seok:** w8 kain p lng me  
  
 **Minggoy:** si kuya Jeonghan?  
  
 **Seok:** 2log pa  
  
 **Minggoy:** 2pm na???  
  
 **Seok:** so? normal nmn nia un??  
  
 **Minggoy:** sabi ko nga  
  
 **Kwannie:** hellooooooooo  
anong ganap  
  
 **Minggoy:** wala kasi dumating ka na  
  
 **Kwannie:** BWISIT KA  
  
 **Seok:** aattendance n nmn si Mingyu  
tpos n skul yir pro feeling class pres prin hahaha  
  
 **Minggoy:** hahahah  
stumo kick kita?  
  
 **Seok:** WEH CGE NGA  
  
 _[You removed Seokmin Lee from the group.]_  
  
 **Kwannie:** HOY NAGAGALET SI SEOK SA PM IBALIK MO DAW SIYA SA GROUPDSJSJK  
  
 **Minggoy:** HAHAHAHAHAHHA  
naghamon siya eh  
balik ko na ba?  
  
 **Haohao:** wag muna gusto ko ng katahimikan  
  
 **Kwannie:** HAHAHAHA  
  
 **Minggoy:** HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
buti gising ka na  
  
 **Haohao:** sana nga hindi pa eh  
  
 **Kwannie:** *sana nga hindi na eh  
yan inayos ko na for u  
  
 **Haohao:** tnx  
 **  
Minggoy:** @Seungkwan nakausap mo si Chan at Hansol?  
  
 **Kwannie:** di pa  
yung baby natin inutusang maglinis  
yung baby ko naligo saglit <3  
  
 **Haohao:** …tulog na lang pala ko ulit  
  
 **Kwannie:** waaaaaaaw  
may naririnig ka ba saken pag nagra-rant ka tungkol dun sa crush mo??  
  
 **Minggoy:** balik ko na nga si Seok ganun din ang ingay pa rin  
  
 **Haohao:** kulang kasi sa kick dapat pati si Seungkwan  
  
 **Kwannie:** TANDAAN MO TONG ARAW NA TO XU MINGHAO  
  
 **Haohao:** pang-ilan mo na yan ngayong buwan la bang bago  
  
 **Kwannie:** ALDHSLJGFHSELHSDF  
  
 _[You added Seokmin Lee.]_  
  
 **Minggoy:** ayan na yung maingay  
  
 **Seok:** ANG KAPAL NG MUKHA MO KIM MINGYU AKO BUMUO SA GROUP CHAT NA TO  
  
 **Kwannie:** yehey marunong na siya mag-spelling!  
  
 **Minggoy:** hahahahahhahaa  
  
 **Haohao:** sana noong may pasok pa para di ka bumagsak sa quiz  
  
 **Seok:** SHATAHP  
  
 **Kwannie:** eto seryoso na guys. kamusta naman kayo? safe ba sa mga lugar niyo?  
  
 **Seok:** ok p nman kmi dto  
wlang reported case ng nag-positive  
s inyo b?  
  
 **Haohao:** wag ka magtanong nasa TV nga yung barangay namin kasi maraming pasaway labas pa ng labas  
  
 **Kwannie:** halaaaaaa  
  
 **Minggoy:** huy ingat kayo jan Hao  
  
 **Seok:** onga :(  
  
 **Haohao:** ready na ko guys  
kahit wala pang covid alam niyo na yan  
paunahan na lang ma-meet si rold  
  
 **Seok:** ANG MORBID MO TALAGA  
  
 **Kwannie:** bwisit ka talaga Minghao!  
  
 **Minggoy:** not funny Hao  
maraming taong namamatay at nagdudusa dahil sa virus ngayon  
  
 **Haohao:** alam ko  
kaya nga mas dapat prepared na tayo mentally  
bakit tingin nyo ba bubuhayin tayo ng gobyerno na to??  
sa incompetence nila? sa lack of compassion nila for the public?  
more than two weeks na since mag-lockdown pero wala namang ginagawa!  
  
 **Kwannie:** sa true  
  
 **Seok:** la tau mgagawa yn usto n Tatay Digong ih  
  
 **Minggoy:** maka-tatay to???  
di ko alam may ka-DDS pala dito hahahaha  
  
 **Haohao:** puta kick mo na yan  
  
 **Kwannie:** DDS ka?? DDS KA?!?!  
ipapa-Grab ko tsinelas ko dyan sa inyo para paluin ka sasabe ko sayo Seokmin!  
  
 **Seok:** uy d aq DDS nu!  
  
  
  
Sasabad pa sanang muli si Mingyu nang makarinig siya ng ugong ng kotse na pumarada sa labas. Kakaiba. Sa kasalukuyang mga pangyayari sa bansa, bihira nang makakita o makarinig ng mga sasakyang bumibiyahe kung saan man. Higit lalo sa lugar nila kung saan mahigpit ang pagpasok at paglabas ng mga naninirahan.  
  
  
Sumilip siya sa bintana, hinagilap kung saang parte ng kalye nila tumigil ang narinig at napansin ang isang itim na van na naka-himpil sa tapat ng katabing bahay nila.  
  
  
At dahil ubod ng tahimik ang kapaligiran, naabot ng kanyang pandinig ang mahihinang usapan ng mga taong nakatayo sa gate ng kapitbahay. Pinili na ni Mingyu na itodo ang pag-usyoso at binuksan ang pinto para sumilip sa labas.  
  
  
Eksaktong bumukas rin ang pintuan ng van at lumabas ang isang lalaking naka-face mask. Nakasuot ito ng puting damit na napapatungan ng pulang cardigan, maong na pantalon, at may sukbit na malaking itim na bag sa balikat.  
  
  
Hindi ito pamilyar kay Mingyu. Walang miyembro ang pamilya ng kapitbahay niyang iyon na lalaki na halos hindi nalalayo ang edad sa kanya. Maliban na nga lang kay-  
  
  
Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata nang bumaling ang ulo ng estranghero sa direksyon ng bahay nila at nahuli siyang nakasilip sa pintuan. Tila siya binuhusan ng malamig na tubig nang magtama ang mga mata nila ng lalaki.  
  
  
Kilala niya ang mga matang iyon. Walang duda. Kahit natatakpan pa ang kalahati ng mukha nito ay hindi siya maaaring magkamali.  
  
  
Pabalang na naisara ni Mingyu ang pinto saka umakyat paitaas sa kwarto niya.  
  
  
 _Rold, siya po ba talaga ‘yon?!_  
  
  
  
 **  
  
Haohao:** isipin mo, sa laki ng budget na ni-release nila wala pa ring maayos na supplies ng PPEs ang mga frontliners?!  
kung di ba naman mga gago  
  
 **Minggoy:** GUYS GUYS OMAYGAD  
  
 **Kwannie:** ano???  
  
 **Minggoy:** bumalik siya! bumalik na siya!!!  
  
 **Seok:** cno  
  
 **Minggoy:** SI JISOO  
YUNG KAPITBAHAY KO  
YUNG KABABATA KO  
YUNG NAGMAMAY ARI NG PUSO KO  
BUMALIK NA SIYA  
  
 **Kwannie:** you mean yung childhood crush mo?  
  
 **Minggoy:** OO  
SHET KAHIT NAKA FACE MASK ANG GWAPO NIYA PA RIN  
  
 **Haohao:** luh paano niya kaya nakita yon eh naka face mask nga  
  
 **Seok:** magic  
  
 **Minggoy:** GUYS I’M SERIOUS  
BUMALIK NA SI JISOO  
ANONG GAGAWIN KO?!  
  
 **Haohao:** edi mag-stay sa bahay niyo ano ba dapat  
  
 **Kwannie:** hahahahaha bastos din talaga to si Minghao eh  
  
 **Seok:** waw congrats mingyu nkita mu n uli c crush mu  
  
 **Haohao:** di naman niya malalapitan kasi social distancing  
  
 **Kwannie:** hahahahahahaah wawa  
  
 **Minggoy:** kaibigan ko ba talaga kayo T.T  
  
 **Haohao:** oo kaya sinasabi ko sayo: WAG KA LALAPIT  
di ba galing Amerika yan? baka may baon pa yang virus  
  
 **Seok:** OMGGGGGG  
  
 **Kwannie:** pano nakalusot sa immigration yan?? nag-quarantine ba yan??  
shet Mingyu baka diyan pa kayo mahawa!  
  
 **Minggoy:** ANSAMA NIYO NAMAN  
di naman siguro siya makakauwi sa kanila kung PUI siya or positive!  
bakit di na lang kayo maging masaya para sakin? :’(((  
  
 **Seok:** aw sorry n gyu  
msaya kmi 4 u  
  
 **Minggoy:** antagal ko siyang hinintay guys  
hindi niyo lang alam  
  
 **Kwannie:** duh alam namin kaya nga wala kang niligawan sa school kahit kelan eh  
  
 **Haohao:** so anong plano mo ngayon?  
  
 **Minggoy:** di ko alam :((( pero gusto ko siya makausap uli  
  
 **Haohao:** eto gawin mo  
mangapit-bahay ka  
sagap virus ganun  
di ba yun gusto mo? kahit mamatay ka pa?  
di ka naman papapigil eh  
lapag niyo nga dito yung gif nung mga negrong nagbubuhat ng kabaong  
  
 **Seok:** _[sent a gif]  
  
_  
  
 **Haohao:** tnx  
  
 **Minggoy:** bwisit talaga kayo  
alis na ko  
  
 **Kwannie:** lover boy wag ka umalis!  
Gyuuuuuuu  
MINGYUUUUUUU  
  
 **Seok:** mingyu balik k d2 kwen2 k pa  
kick nlng nmin c hao  
  
  
  
Hindi na pinansin ni Mingyu ang mga sumunod pang mensahe mula sa mga kaibigan at humiga na lamang sa kama, ang mga mata ay nakatitig sa kisame. Bagaman masama ng bahagya ang loob sa mga ito ay hindi pa rin lubusang nawala ang kagalakan sa kanyang dibdib.  
  
  
Bumalik sa isipan niya ang imaheng nakita kanina. Si Jisoo, ang kanyang kababata at nagturo sa kanyang batang puso na magmahal maraming taon na ang nakalilipas.  
  
  
Lumaki at nagkaisip na lamang si Mingyu na kaibigan at kalaro na niya si Jisoo. Magkaibigan ang mga magulang nila at halos araw-araw silang magkasamang binabantayan at inaalagaan. Mabait na nakatatanda si Jisoo; palagi niyang inaalalayan si Mingyu at pinagbibigyan sa mga larong gusto nito.  
  
  
Kahit nang magsimula itong makakilala ng mga bagong kaibigan na kasing edad nito at kapareho ng mga hilig ay hindi niya pa rin niya iniwan ang kababata. Kung kaya’t madalas ay tangay si Mingyu ng mga kaibigan ni Jisoo saan man sila magpunta, ang bunso sa kanilang lahat.  
  
  
Lumaki siyang may paghanga kay Jisoo. Paghanga sa taglay nitong kabaitan, pagpapasensya, at siyempre, sa pagiging mapagmahal sa kanya. Ito ang unang bayani ng kabataan niya, na kung mayroon mang superhero sa totoong buhay ay sigurado siyang isa si Jisoo sa mga iyon.  
  
  
Kasabay ng paglaki nila ay ang pagbabago ng simpleng paghanga niya dito. Noon ay tinitingala siya ni Mingyu bilang nakatatanda; isang kuya na mistulang gabay niya sa pagiging mabuti ding kuya kay Minseo, ang tunay na nakababata niyang kapatid.  
  
  
Hanggang sa maglaon ay unti-unti na siyang nakararamdam ng kakaiba para sa kababata. Kung anong taglay na ganda ng kalooban ni Jisoo ay siya ring repleksyon ng panlabas nitong kaanyuan; ang mga matang kumikinang sa kasiyahan, ang mga ngiting kanyang ibinibigay sa kahit kanino man. Ang boses na matamis at malumanay at kailanman ay hindi nagtaas ng tinig sa kanya.  
  
  
Noong una ay hindi maintindihan ni Mingyu. Normal lamang ba na mas gusto niyang makasama si Jisoo kumpara sa iba? Na mas gusto niya gumawa ng mga bagay-bagay na sila lang dalawa?  
  
  
Nang mamulat sa konsepto ng romantikong pag-ibig ay tila nabuksan ang pintong matagal na nakapinid sa kanyang isipan: ang mga pag-aasam niya noon na mapansin ni Jisoo, ang makasama ito nang silang dalawa lamang, ang di mapagod-pagod niyang pagmamasid at paghanga rito, ang lahat ng iyon pala ay tumawid at lumampas na sa antas ng pagkakaibigan.  
  
  
Tawagin man siyang musmos, alam ni Mingyu sa kanyang murang isipan kung sino at ano si Jisoo sa buhay niya.  
  
  
Ito ang kanyang unang pag-ibig.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Han:** 446 new messages putangina anong kabobohan to  
sinong salarin lumabas  
  
 **Kwannie:** good morning kuya Jeonghan! <3  
  
 **Seok:** mrning kyah  
  
 **Haohao:** time check 4:26 pm  
  
 **Han:** pakielam ko sa time check mo  
  
 **Haohao:** bakit binilang ko lang natitirang oras sa araw mo  
  
 **Han:** wag na paiiksiin ko pa yan  
nagising lang ako sa announcement ng taga barangay mga bulahaw  
  
 **Kwannie:** nagba-banyo ka pa ba kuya Jeonghan  
  
 **Han:** @Seungkwan Boo sa panaginip  
ano yung inaarte ni Mingyu kanina  
  
 **Seok:** dmating ung childhood crush nia gling US  
  
 **Han:** oh?  
  
 **Kwannie:** tas binara ni Minghao ayun nagtampo lumayas  
  
 **Han:** alam niyong triggurd yon pagdating kay Jisoo  
first love niya yun eh  
mag sorry kayo  
  
 **Kwannie:** mag sorry ka na Hao  
  
 **Seok:** onga ksalanan m un ee  
  
 **Haohao:** ako na naman  
kasalanan ba magsabi ng totoo  
  
 **Kwannie:** anong totoo tinakot mo lang siya na may covid yung crush niya eh!  
  
 **Haohao:** bakit sigurado ba kayong wala?  
  
 **Kwannie:** BAKET SIGURADO KA BANG MERON???  
  
 **Han:** mga tanga mag away kayo pag present na yung tao  
hoy Mingyu alam kong nababasa mo to  
mag reply ka boi  
  
 **Minggoy:** :(  
  
 **Han:** wag mo pansinin tong mga kumag na to  
  
 **Seok:** c hao lng un!  
  
 **Kwannie:** onga kuya!  
  
 **Han:** shut  
  
 **Minggoy:** :((  
  
 **Han:** 7 years kayong di nagkita  
alam namin na si Jisoo lang naman talaga ang minahal mo kahit dati pa  
gawin mo kung anong gusto mo  
kausapin mo, puntahan mo sa kanila  
pero practice SD kasi di ka pa pwedeng mamatay hangga’t di nagiging kayo  
  
 **Kwannie:** yun talaga yun  
  
 **Seok:** yaw nmen ng wattpad tragedy  
  
 **Haohao:** sorry @Mingyu  
alam ko insensitive ako sa sinabi ko kanina  
good luck sa lovelife mo  
  
 **Minggoy:** thanks guys :(((  
ok lang @Xu Hao sanay na kami sa tabas ng dila mo  
pero may point naman kayo eh  
paano ko siya lalapitan eh lockdown nga  
  
 **Han:** hanapan mo ng paraan  
basta mag face mask ka at please Mingyu  
WAG MO HAHATSINGAN SA MUKHA  
  
 **Haohao:** lol  
  
 **Seok:** hahahahaahaha  
  
 **Kwannie:** HAHAHAHAHAAHAH  
sayo pa pala siya mahahawa ng virus  
  
 **Minggoy:** sakit niyo naman magsalita  
kala ko pa naman kakampi kita kuya jeonghan  
  
 **Han:** tanga binabalaan lang kita  
kilala ka namin kung saan saan ka lang bumabahing  
  
 **Minggoy:** oo na alam ko naman  
update ko na lang kayo huhu  
  
  
  
Buong araw nag-isip si Mingyu kung paano niya makakausap muli ang dating kababata. Sa iilang ingay na nasagap ng usisero niyang tenga ay tila abala pa ang mga tao sa bahay nina Jisoo sa pagdating nito. Nakita niya ang pagpasok ng ilang maleta at panaka-nakang sigawan ng pangalan ng binata, marahil ay dala ng galak ng mga kaanak sa muling pagbabalik nito.  
  
  
Kung wala sanang lockdown ay maaari siyang mangapit-bahay o dili kaya’y mag-abang sa daan hanggang sa makasalubong muli si Jisoo. Sa kasamaang palad, mahigit dalawang linggo na mula nang maipatupad ang curfew at lockdown sa kanilang lugar. Sinisita ang sinumang nasa kalye nang walang quarantine pass at mabuting dahilan para lumabas.  
  
  
Gusto na niyang makausap muli si Jisoo. Makipagkuwentuhan sa mga nangyari sa kani-kanilang buhay sa nakalipas na pitong taon. Umalis si Jisoo upang mag-aral sa Amerika at doon na nanirahan. Labis ang lungkot at iyak ni Mingyu noong araw na papunta na ito sa paliparan. Nangako sila na mananatiling magkaibigan at magsusulatan, pipiliting bukas ang ugnayan sa kabila ng malawak na distansya sa pagitan nila.  
  
  
Ganoon naman ang nangyari sa mga sumunod na linggo, hanggang sa dumalang ang palitan nila ng mga mensahe. Naging abala na si Jisoo sa pag-aaral at ganoon din si Mingyu, idagdag pa ang magkaibang oras ng kanilang mga araw hanggang sa tumigil na ang komunikasyon nila sa isa’t-isa.  
  
  
Gustuhin man niyang buksan muli ito ngunit sa tagal na hindi na nila pagkakausap ay nahiya na si Mingyu na kamustahin pa muli ang kababata. Sa likod ng kanyang isip ay ginamit na rin niya itong dahilan upang tuluyang kalimutan ang nararamdaman para kay Jisoo.  
  
  
Ngunit lumipas man ang maraming taon ay hindi pa rin nawala ang paghanga ni Mingyu sa nakatatanda. Nakatatanggap siya ng mga paghanga mula sa iba ngunit hindi niya magawang magustuhan ang mga ito. Laging bumabalik sa kanyang isip ang ngiti ng isang batang may makislap na mga mata at matamis na tinig.  
  
  
  
  
  
Napali ang atensyon ni Mingyu sa binabasang komiks nang makarinig ng sunod sunod na mga katok sa pintuan ng kanyang silid, kasabay ng malakas na pagtawag ng kanyang ina.  
  
  
“Mingyu! Magbihis ka at kunin mo iyong ayuda galing sa barangay! Palapit na raw sila kagawad sa kanto natin!”  
  
  
“Okay po, ‘ma!” Sigaw rin niya pabalik. Kinuha niya ang jacket na nakasabit sa likod ng pinto upang ipangsuon sa suot na sando at lumabas, kung saan naghihintay ang kanyang ina na hawak ang kanilang alagang aso na si Bobpul.  
  
  
“Papaliguan ko pa si Bobpul at natutulog si Minseo kaya ikaw na ang lumabas.” Utos ng ina habang pinapanuod bumaba ng unang palapag ang panganay na anak. “Kunin mo iyong stub diyan sa mesa sa sala!”  
  
  
“Opo!”  
  
  
Nagsuot ng face mask si Mingyu at, dala ang piraso ng papel, ay lumabas sa may gate nila upang abangan ang mga opisyal ng barangay na mamimigay ng suportang bigas, de lata, at iba pang pangangailangan ng mga residente sa lugar.  
  
  
Nakita niya ang iba pa nilang mga kapitbahay na nakaabang na rin sa tapat ng kani-kanilang tahanan. Hindi nagtagal ay dumating na ang mga tanod at nagsimula na ang pag-abot ng relief goods sa kanilang kalye.  
  
  
Kakukuha lamang ni Mingyu ng supot na para sa pamilya nila nang marinig niya ang marahang langitngit ng bakal na gate sa katabing bahay at lumabas ang isang binata na tila inaantok pa, base sa hitsura ng mabibigat na talukap ng mga mata nito at gulo-gulong buhok.  
  
  
Si Jisoo.  
  
  
Nanigas siya sa pagkakatayo habang pinapanuod ang kababatang iabot ang stub sa tanod at kunin ang ayudang kapalit. Papasok na ito muli ng gate nang magkamalay siyang tawagin ang pangalan ng lalaki.  
  
  
“Jisoo!”  
  
  
Napatigil si Jisoo sa paglalakad at bumaling sa kanya. Ilang segundo pa ang lumipas at umaliwas ang mukha nito, ang antok sa mga mata ay napalitan ng kagalakan nang sa wakas ay makilala siya.  
  
  
“Mingyu!” Gulat na bulalas rin ng binata.  
  
  
“Kamusta?” Halos hindi makahinga si Mingyu sa labis na pagtatalon ng puso sa dibdib, idagdag pa ang nakabalot na face mask sa kanyang mukha.  
  
  
“I’m great!” Bati ni Jisoo pabalik. “Ikaw, kamusta na? We haven’t seen each other for so long!”  
  
  
“Okay naman.” Sagot rin niya. _I missed you._ Sa halip ay iba ang kanyang sinabi. “Bumalik ka na pala galing US?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I got back here just before the lockdown was imposed. I had to do quarantine for a while and when I got cleared, I came back home.” Paliwanag nito.  
  
  
“Ah. Mabuti naman, kasi sa US ngayon andami nang cases ‘di ba?”  
  
  
“Yeah, the people there are too stubborn to stay at home.” May sasabihin pa sana si Jisoo ngunit may tumawag na sa pangalan nito mula sa loob ng kanilang bahay. “Sorry, but I got to go. It was nice seeing you again!”  
  
  
“Same here.” Sabi niya, bagaman malungkot na naputol na ang kanilang usapan ng kababata.  
  
  
“Keep safe, Mingyu!”  
  
  
“Kayo rin!”  
  
  
Kumaway ito at muling pumasok na ng bahay. Napabuntong hininga si Mingyu saka umuwi na rin sa kanila, baon ang malapad na ngiti sa mga labi.  
  
  
 _Rold, thank you nakausap ko na siya!!_  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** OMG GUYS  
nakita ko si Jisoo kanina sa labas nung kumuha ako ng rasyon  
  
 **Kwannie:** nakausap mo??  
  
 **Seok:** ansabe??  
  
 **Haohao:** may rasyon na kayo??  
  
 **Kwannie:** bat kayo Hao wala?  
  
 **Haohao:** meron galing sa barangay pero last week pa yon  
yung galing sa local gov wala pa  
HELLO JOY BELMONTE BUHAY KA PA BA  
  
 **Seok:** chill k lng hao d lng ikw tga QC  
wla p rn kmi ih  
  
 **Kwannie:** SABI KO NA SA MAMA KO DUN NA LANG KAMI SA PASIG KILA LOLA EH  
buti pa sila may Mayor Vico  
  
 **Minggoy:** GUYS HELLO  
Yung lovelife ko usapan dito  
  
 **Haohao:** mas importante ba yan kesa sa kumakalam na sikmura ng libo-libong Pilipino??  
  
 **Minggoy:** di naman sa ganun  
…wag na nga :(((  
  
 **Kwannie:** salbahe ka talaga Minghao  
di porket lockdown bawal na lumablayp  
  
 **Seok:** anyare b gyu?  
  
 **Minggoy:** tanong mo kay Minghao  
  
 **Haohao:** ang arte tampo agad  
sige na kwento na  
  
 **Minggoy:** ayun nga nakita ko si Jisoo kanina!  
siya yung kumuha ng ayuda nila  
JUSKO MY HEART  
GUSTO NA TUMALON AT MANGAPIT-BAHAY  
  
 **Kwannie:** di naman ba bumula bibig mo on the spot?  
  
 **Seok:** hahahaha  
  
 **Minggoy:** hindi no!  
nagkumustahan lang kami  
pinag-quarantine pala muna siya ng 2 weeks bago umuwi dito samin  
so safe siya  
NEGATIVE SIYA MINGHAO NARINIG MO BA YON  
  
 **Haohao:** DI MO KAILANGAN SUMIGAW  
edi congrats di kayo mamamatay dyan  
  
 **Kwannie:** yang bunganga mo talaga Hao eh  
ano pa yun lang?  
  
 **Minggoy:** uu T.T  
  
 **Seok:** hina mu gyu  
  
 **Haohao:** pustahan wala yang nakuhang number o kaya socmed acct  
  
 **Minggoy:** :((((((  
  
 **Kwannie:** ampota-  
LAPAG NIYO NGA DITO YUNG MEME NI BOBBIE SA 4 SISTERS  
ANTANGA LANG  
  
 **Seok:** _[sent an image]  
  
_  
  
 **Kwannie:** AYAN KA BOBO KA  
  
 **Minggoy:** BAKIT KASALANAN KO?!  
  
 **Seok:** _[sent an image]  
  
_  
  
 **Kwannie:** alam mo na ngang di mo makakausap ng personal di mo pa inuna kumuha ng deets niya!  
jusko pwede ba bawiin honors mo nung school year?!  
  
 **Seok:** harsh mu nman Seungkwan  
la nman s talino un ih  
  
 **Minggoy:** oo nga!  
  
 **Seok:** pro in fair ambobo mu nga dun gyu  
  
 **Haohao:** hahahaha  
  
 **Minggoy:** waw guys salamat  
salamat talaga  
  
 **Haohao:** so ano? maghihintay ka pa ng susunod na ayuda para makita siya uli?  
  
 **Kwannie:** juskong love story yan magkapitbahay na nga lang pero astang LDR pa  
  
 **Minggoy:** Jireh Lim pasok!  
dejoke di ko rin alam :((( bahala na  
kung tadhana kami magkikita uli kami  
  
 **Haohao:** tingnan mo tong tangang to  
kaya ka inabot ng 7 years dyan sa crush mo eh  
puro ka hintay  
parang tayo ngayon  
naghihintay sa awa at ayuda ng mga pulitikong walang puso na nagtatago sa mararangyang bahay nila na galing naman sa buwis ng manggagawang Pilipino  
ANO JOY BELMONTE NARIRINIG MO BA KO HA LUMABAS KA DYAN  
  
 **Seok:** susugod n yata s city hall to  
  
 **Kwannie:** grabe na sha talaga hahahaha  
nasan ba kasi si kuya Jeonghan sa mga panahong ganito?!  
  
 **Seok:** 2log  
  
 **Kwannie:** bat pa ba ko nagtanong  
  
 **Haohao:** may covid na kaya kumilos ka na  
di mo alam ang mangyayari ngayon o bukas  
  
 **Minggoy:** guys anong gagawin ko?!  
kanina nga nung magkausap kami parang sasabog na yung dibdib ko eh!  
  
 **Kwannie:** shunga kaya nga dapat chat na lang kayo para di ka atakihin sa puso!  
  
 **Seok:** kunin mu s susunod n mgkta kau  
  
 **Minggoy:** ona :(((  
  
  
  
  
  
Bagaman nangako sa mga kaibigan ay hindi naman ganoon kadali gawin iyon. Sa mga sumunod na araw ay nahirapan si Mingyu na matiyempuhan ang kababata at makausap ito.  
  
  
Walang dahilan para lumabas siya at sa mga beses na inutusan siya ng nanay niya ay wala ni bakas ni Jisoo siyang natatanaw mula sa kanila. Marahil ay nagkukulong lamang ito sa kwarto.  
  
  
“Kuya, kunin mo daw ‘yung mga sinampay sa terrace!”  
  
  
Nilinga ni Mingyu ang nakababatang kapatid na si Minseo na nakatayo sa ngayo’y bukas nang pintuan ng kanyang kwarto. Ibinaba niya ang telepono kung saan abala siyang manuod ng video ng paborito niyang mang-aawit bago naistorbo.  
  
  
“Narinig ko ikaw yung inutusan ni mama. Wag mo ipasa sa’kin.”  
  
  
“Di ko kaya puro kumot at kurtina ‘yun eh! Ikaw na lang!” Angal ng kapatid.  
  
  
“Bahala ka dyan.”  
  
  
“Ako na maghuhugas ng pinggan mamaya!” Hikayat muli ni Minseo.  
  
  
Agad umupo mula sa pagkakahiga si Mingyu. “Mabilis naman ako kausap.”  
  
  
Nilampasan niya si Minseo at saka naglakad patungo sa balkonahe ng kanilang bahay kung saan nakasampay ang mga nilabhan ng kanilang ina. Kasalukuyan niyang pinu-pumpon ang mga ito nang mapadako ang tingin sa bahay nina Jisoo. May terasa rin ang mga ito na katapat ng sa kanila.  
  
  
Patapos na siya sa gawain nang may lumabas mula roon at nakita niya si Jisoo na may dalang gitara. Muli na namang nagbalik ang malakas na pagsikdo ng kanyang puso. Wala nang suot na face mask ang binata, dahilan upang makita niya ang mukha nitong lalo lamang gumwapo sa paglipas ng panahon.  
  
  
Bago pa niya napigilan ang sarili ay napasigaw na siya. “Jisoo!”  
  
  
Narinig naman siya nito at bahagyang nanlaki ang mga mata bago sumilay ang ngiti sa mga labi. “Hi, Mingyu!”  
  
  
“Kamusta?” Pasigaw niyang tanong habang pinipilit ikubli ang saya sa muling pagkakita sa lihim na sinisinta.  
  
“Eto, bored.” Hindi man niya narinig ang malumanay nitong pagtawa ngunit bakas naman sa mukha. “You?”  
  
  
“Eto, inutusan kumuha ng sinampay.” Bahagya niya pang itinaas ang bungkos ng patong-patong na tela sa braso at kamay. “Wait mo ‘ko, ah? Ipapasok ko lang ‘to sa loob.”  
  
  
Nang tumango ito ay dali-daling humangos papasok si Mingyu upang ilapag ang mga nakuhang nilabhan. Bumalik siya sa kwarto upang kunin ang telepono saka tumakbo pabalik ng balkonahe.  
  
  
Nakaupo na si Jisoo sa mahabang upuan sa sarili nilang terasa at sumusubok magpatugtog ng ilang mga nota sa gitara. Kinuha rin ni Mingyu ang plastik na upuan na nakalagay sa sulok at umupo paharap sa lalaki.  
  
  
“Jamming?”  
  
  
Nag-angat ng ulo si Jisoo at ngumiti. “Yeah, ansakit na ng mata ko kakanuod ng movies eh.”  
  
  
“Ako rin haha.” Pinagmasdan ni Mingyu ang magandang tanawin habang impit na kinikilig. “Marunong ka pa rin pala tumugtog.”  
  
  
“I used to play in church noong nasa LA pa ako.” Kuwento ni Jisoo.  
  
  
“Kaya pala.” Tumango tango lamang siya. “May alam ka pang Pinoy songs?”  
  
  
“The old ones, yung mga pinapakinggan natin dati.” Lumapad ang ngiti sa labi ng binata. “Gusto mo kanta tayo?”  
  
  
“Sige!” Nasasabik niyang turan.  
  
  
Tumugtog si Jisoo nang ilang kantang OPM na alam pa nito. Pinilit namang sumabay at kumanta ni Mingyu ng malakas kahit pa bahagya siyang nahihiya dahil hindi naman kagandahan ang boses niya, lalo pa’t kailangan niyang sumigaw na siguradong hindi lamang si Jisoo ang nakakarinig kundi maging iba rin nilang kapitbahay.  
  
  
Ngunit mas mahalaga sa kanya ang sandaling iyon kaysa ang sasabihin ng iba. Para silang bumalik sa pagkabata, noong kumakanta siya habang tumutugtog ng gitara si Jisoo sa gilid ng kalsada sa pagitan ng mga bahay nila.  
  
  
Naputol ang masaya nilang sandali nang may marinig siyang boses na tumawag mula sa ibaba.  
  
  
“Hoy, mga hijo!”  
  
  
Nakita ni Mingyu ang ina na nakatayo sa tapat ng kanilang bahay, nakatingala sa kanila ni Jisoo. “Aba’y diyan pa kayo nagkantahan ah! Hindi makatambay sa labas kaya sa balkonahe na lang!”  
  
  
“Hi, tita!” Dumungaw paibaba si Jisoo at kumaway. “Sorry po sa ingay!”  
  
  
“Okay lang, Jisoo! Nakabalik ka na pala! Mabuti at social distancing kayo pero Mingyu, tingnan mo muna iyong sinaing ko at aalis ako saglit!”  
  
  
“Si Minseo na ‘ma, wala naman yung ginagawa!” Hiyaw na reklamo niya. Masisira pa ang sandali niya kasama si Jisoo nang dahil lang sa nilulutong kanin.  
  
  
“Pinagtupi ko ng sinampay! Bumaba ka na!” Ayaw patinag na utos ng ina. “Nandiyan lang naman iyang si Jisoo! Mag-usap na lang kayo uli mamaya!”  
  
  
Kakamot kamot ang ulong sumagot si Mingyu. Wala naman siyang magagawa kundi ang sumunod. “Opo!”  
  
  
Dumako ang tingin niya kay Jisoo at humingi ng paumanhin. “Sorry, Jisoo! Balik na lang ako mamaya!”  
  
  
“It’s okay! Nandito lang naman tayo sa mga bahay natin. Next time na lang uli!” Natatawang sigaw nito pabalik.  
  
  
“Uh, pwede ko ba makuha number tsaka socmed acct mo? Para chat na lang tayo!”  
  
  
“Sure!”  
  
  
Hindi alam ni Mingyu kung papaano ang gagawin. Nahihiya siyang ipagsigawan ang detalye niya o dili kaya’y ipagawa iyon kay Jisoo, hanggang sa maisip na isulat ang kanyang numero at social media accounts sa isang papel. Nilukot niya ito hanggang maging hugis bola at saka itinapon papunta sa bahay nila Jisoo. Tawa ng tawa si Jisoo habang pinupulot ang papel niya kalakip ang pangako na iiwan siya nito ng mensahe.  
  
  
Nahihiya namang namaalam si Mingyu saka bumalik na sa bahay. Nag makarating sa kusina ay ipinukpok niya ang ulo sa lamesa sa hiya habang binabantayan ang kumukulong kanin.  
  
  
 _Rold, ayoko na. Ihalo Niyo na lang po ako sa sinaing._  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Kwannie:** nakakuha na kayong SAP?  
grabe pila dito naghintay si mama ng halos 5 hrs! dinalahan ko na ng hapunan sa tagal  
  
 **Haohao:** si tatay kumuha samin  
muntik na nga makipag away dun sa taga DSWD kasi andami pang sinasabi eh 9 pm na?!  
LATE SILA NG 4 HRS NUNG UMAGA MGA HAYOP SILA  
  
 **Minggoy:** GUYS GUYS OMYGOD  
  
 **Kwannie:** ANO  
  
 **Minggoy:** nakuha ko na socmed accts ni Jisoo!  
  
 **Seok:** congraaaaaats  
  
 **Haohao:** o talaga  
eh ilang linggo ka muna umiyak samin ha  
  
 **Minggoy:** WAG MO SIRAIN ANG MOOD KO  
finollow niya ko sa IG <3  
andami niyang selca dun  
haaaaaaaaaay grabe ang gwapo niya talaga :(((  
  
 **Kwannie:** eh kung nilapag mo dito yung handle niya para nakikita din namen??  
  
 **Minggoy:** sandali lang kasi di ba pwedeng kiligin muna ako  
  
 **Seok:** mas msya pg ksabay kmi kiligin  
  
 **Minggoy:** ona eto na nga  
@joshuahong951230  
  
 **Haohao:** seryoso ba yang handle na yan hahaha  
  
 **Minggoy:** MAY ANGAL KA BA  
  
 **Kwannie:** HOY IN FAIR ANG CUTE NIYAAAAA  
  
 **Seok:** i2 ung kbabata mu gyu?  
pogi  
  
 **Haohao:** onga di kayo bagay  
  
 **Kwannie:** HAHAHAHHAHA  
  
 **Minggoy:** excuse me kung meron mang bagay na confident ako yun ang mukha ko  
BAGAY KAMI  
BAGAY NA BAGAY  
KABAHAN NA JADINE  
  
 **Haohao:** BREAK NA JADINE TANGA  
  
 **Seok:** hahahahhaa  
  
 **Minggoy:** hindi ko nilapag IG niya dito para husgahan niyo kame  
  
 **Haohao:** eh bakit pala?  
  
 **Minggoy:** para magreklamo  
pano ako magco-confess sa kanya?  
napaka-perfect niya  
si Hong Jisoo siya  
ako si Mingyu lang :’(((  
  
 **Seok:** andrama  
  
 **Kwannie:** kinausap mo na ba to sa chat?  
  
 **Minggoy:** konti lang  
di ko rin alam sasabihin ko eh  
nato-torpe ako >.<  
  
 **Haohao:** jusko chat na nga lang eh  
kung magpa-pogi ka dati sa school wagas  
to the point na dinala ng mga babae yung crush nila sayo ng 3 years  
ngayon di mo yan magawa?  
  
 **Seok:** liit n bgay si Gyu nga 7 yrs dinala ung knya ih  
  
 **Kwannie:** sa true  
  
 **Minggoy:** siyempre iba si Jisoo! mahal ko yun eh! :((((  
  
 **Haohao:** waw mahal  
talaga?  
kahit wala kang ginawa for 7 years para mapalapit uli sa kanya?  
mahal talaga?  
ano  
SAGOT  
  
 **Kwannie:** Hao malapit ka na masuntok sa screen sasabe ko sayo hahaha  
  
 **Haohao:** eto na lang mas madali  
sige nga pano mo nakuha socmed niya?  
  
 **Minggoy:** ….  
sinulat ko yung socmed ko sa papel tas binato ko sa bahay nila  
  
 **Kwannie:** TANGINA HAHAHAHAHHAA  
  
 **Seok:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAA  
  
 **Haohao:** kala ko sibilisadong tao ka na pumunta sa kanila at nanghingi  
iba ka rin talaga mag isip no  
  
 **Minggoy:** at least nakuha ko!  
nagja-jamming kasi kami sa terrace tas inutusan ako ni mama  
nagpanic ako yun na lang naisip ko!  
  
 **Kwannie:** antaba ng utak! hahahaha  
  
 **Seok:** class pres yan ih hahahaha  
  
 **Haohao:** ano na plano mo?  
  
 **Minggoy:** siyempre iko-close ko uli siya  
and hopefully magustuhan niya rin ako :((  
  
 **Kwannie:** kaya mo yan! eto na chance mo Gyu!  
  
 **Seok:** support k nmen!  
  
 **Minggoy:** Hao wag ka na magsalita kung mambabara ka na naman  
  
 **Haohao:** advanced mag isip? wala pa nga eh  
sasabihin ko lang sana good luck  
bahala ka na nga dyan  
  
 **Minggoy:** ta-try ko siya kausapin uli  
whew kaya ko to  
repeat after me  
KAYA KO TO  
  
 **Kwannie:** KAYA MO YAN  
  
 **Seok:** KAYA MO YAN  
  
 **Haohao:** kaya ko to  
  
  
  
  
  
Katatapos lamang maligo ni Mingyu, nagpalit ng damit upang maghanda sa pagtulog at ngayon ay nakahiga na siyang muli sa kama ng kanyang silid. Buong araw niyang tinitingnan ang Instagram ni Jisoo kung saan siya finollow ng binata matapos niyang literal na ibato dito ang mga social media accounts niya noong umaga.  
  
  
Wala namang espesyal sa account ng lalaki; tulad ng karamihan ay puno rin ito ng mga litrato tungkol sa iba’t-ibang aspeto ng personal nitong buhay—larawang kuha kasama ang pamilya, mga pagkain, mga lugar, at maging ng kanyang sarili.  
  
  
Hindi maiwasan ni Mingyu na magalak nang makita ang mga bagay na nangyari sa buhay ng lihim na sinisinta sa nakalipas na pitong taon. Ang mga ito ang nagsilbing paalala ng mga bagay na naranasan ni Jisoo nang wala siya.  
  
  
Totoo ang sinabi niya sa mga kaibigan na halos hindi pa niya nakakausap si Jisoo maliban sa pagpapalitan nila ng pag-follow sa accounts ng bawat isa. Isang simpleng mensahe lamang ng, _‘hello! ako ‘to, si Mingyu.’_ upang ipaalam na siya nga ang may-ari ng mga accounts at nang makakuha ng tugon mula sa binata ay nag-panic na siya at minabuti na lamang tingnan muna ang mga nakalagay sa account nito.  
  
  
Ngayon ay gabi na at ang kanyang isip ay mas kalmado nang subukang kausapin muli si Jisoo. Panalangin niya lamang na huwag siyang makapagsabi ng mga bagay na nakahihiya kundi ay wala na talaga siyang ibang paraan para mapalapit sa binata.  
  
  
  
 **Mingyu:** hi Jisoo!  
tulog ka na ba?  
  
 **Joshua:** Hi Mingyu!  
No just watching some videos  
  
 **Mingyu:** ay sorry naistorbo pa kita  
  
 **Joshua:** No it’s okay!  
What’s up?  
  
 **Mingyu:** uhm…wala  
mejo bored lang  
buong araw na kasi akong natutulog at nanunuod lang eh  
  
 **Joshua:** Same  
  
 **Mingyu:** anyway kamusta naman ang stay mo?  
  
 **Joshua:** It’s good  
My body clock has adjusted ig  
  
 **Mingyu:** buti naman  
anhirap siguro matulog nung mga unang araw mo dito no?  
  
 **Joshua:** Yeah  
The time were opposites so i was mostly awake at night  
  
 _[You set your nickname to Minggoy.]_  
  
 **Joshua:** Oh!  
That’s your nickname when we were young!  
  
 **Minggoy:** oo haha naaalala mo pa?  
  
 **Joshua:** Ofc!  
Your mom always called you that haha  
  
 **Minggoy:** oo kaya akala mo rin nung una Minggoy talaga pangalan ko   
  
**Joshua:** Right  
  
 _[Joshua set their nickname to Jiju.]_  
  
 **Minggoy:** halaaaa  
yan yung nickname mo nung maliliit pa tayo!  
  
 **Jiju:** Well that’s how you called me back then haha  
Kuya Jiju  
  
 **Minggoy:** alam mo naman bulol ako dati T.T  
di ko talaga mabigkas yung Jisoo  
  
 **Jiju:** You were calling me that until 2nd grade i think  
Ang cute mo nga eh  
  
 **Minggoy:** eh ngayon?  
joke lang hahahahaa  
  
 **Jiju:** Cute pa rin :)  
Mas cute actually  
  
 **Minggoy:** wait lang ha  
  
  
  
Hiniklat ni Mingyu ang unan mula sa ilalim ng ulo at idiniin sa kanyang mukha habang impit na tumitili. Sinabihan siyang cute ni Jisoo! At mas cute pa raw ngayon kaysa noon!  
  
  
 _Rold, please, give me strength. Nakahiga na ko pero parang babagsak pa rin ako sa kilig!_  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** back  
sure ka ba?  
niloloko mo lang ako eh  
  
 **Jiju:** No!  
I really mean it  
That time i saw you when i arrived i wasn’t so sure it was you  
I mean, pagod ako noon so i couldn’t remember  
But at that time when we were at the terrace i really noticed  
  
 **Minggoy:** noticed na?  
  
 **Jiju:** That you grew up to be really handsome :)  
  
  
  
Hindi na kinakaya ni Mingyu ang tinatagong kilig at napabalikwas na ito ng bangon sa higaan, sinuntok at ipinadyak ang mga biyas upang mailabas ang nadarama nang hindi gumagawa ng ingay. Malalagot siya kapag nahuli siya ng ina na gising pa ng dis-oras ng gabi.  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** ikaw rin  
nagulat ako nung nakita kita  
gwapo ka na dati pero mas gumwapo ka pa lalo  
  
 **Jiju:** Nah  
  
 **Minggoy:** totoo yun!  
  
 **Jiju:** Really? Nahiya naman ako  
But thanks ig  
  
 **Minggoy:** :))))  
  
  
  
Nag-usap sila tungkol sa iba pang mga bagay bagay. Naging pagkakataon ito upang malaman ni Mingyu ang mga naganap sa buhay ni Jisoo sa nakalipas na mga taong hindi sila nagkausap. Nagpalitan sila ng kuwento tungkol sa mga hilig, mga nakakatawa at nakakalungkot na karanasan, at pag-alala sa kanilang pagkabata. Ikinatuwa ni Mingyu na marami pa ring natatandaan si Jisoo sa mga panahon na magkasama sila, na hindi lamang siya ang humawak sa mga alaalang iyon ng kanilang kamusmusan.  
  
  
  
 **Jiju:** Omg it’s late  
Hindi ka pa ba inaantok?  
  
 **Minggoy:** mejo lang  
sanay naman ako mapuyat  
  
 **Jiju:** Tulog ka na Gyu  
Sorry for keeping you up  
  
 **Minggoy:** huy hindi okay lang!  
ako nga unang nang istorbo sayo diba  
  
 **Jiju:** Still :(((  
Baka mahuli ka pa ni tita  
  
 **Minggoy:** okay lang ako promise :(((  
ikaw baka inaantok ka na  
  
 **Jiju:** Actually i  
W8  
Sorry Mingyu i have to go nahuli ako ni auntie  
Let’s talk again tomorrow  
  
 **Minggoy:** hala sorry!  
sige sige matulog ka na  
good night Jiju!~  
  
 **Jiju:** Thanks  
You too Minggoy!  
  
 _[Jiju sent an audio file.]_  
  
  
  
Ibababa na sana ni Mingyu ang telepono upang subukang makatulog na rin nang makatanggap siya ng recording mula kay Jisoo. Iilang segundo lamang ito at, dala ng kyuryosidad, ay pinakinggan niya agad ang laman.  
  
 _  
Good night, Mingyu._ Bulong ni Jisoo sa kanyang tahimik at malamyos na tinig.  
  
  
Gusto na magwala ni Mingyu sa kinahihigaan ngunit bago gawin iyon ay minabuti niya munang magpadala rin ng bati kay Jisoo. Tumikhim muna siya ng makailang beses, sinusubok ang sariling tono at kakabog-kabog ang dibdib na nagsalita sa mikropono ng kanyang telepono.  
  
 _  
Good night, Jisoo._ Bulong rin niya saka ipinadala sa chatroom nila ng binata.  
  
  
Nakita niya na nabasa ni Jisoo ang kanyang tugon bago nawala ang berdeng bula sa gilid ng pangalan ng lalaki. Itinuloy na niya ang naudlot na pagiikot-ikot sa kama na tila bulateng inasinan. Kinuha niya ang kopya ng bati ni Jisoo sa telepono at paulit ulit na pinakinggan, hindi nagsasawa sa napakagandang tinig ng lihim na sinisinta.  
  
  
 _Rold, sana batiin niya ako ng ganito sa personal balang araw. Kapag magkasabay kaming natulog na katabi ang isa’t isa._  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Seok:** stoko n kau mkita d n tyo nkpag overnight miming  
  
 **Kwannie:** OO NGA ANNUAL SUMMER EVENT PA NAMAN NG KLASE NATIN YON HUHUHU  
  
 **Seok:** tara 2loy ntin  
  
 **Haohao:** wag kang sutil sabi ni Kim Chiu bawal lumabas  
  
 **Kwannie:** HAHAHAHAHHA  
tangena tlga dumugo utak ko dun eh  
  
 **Seok:** hahahahaha  
shempre pg tpos n lockdown hao nubayan  
  
 **Minggoy:** hi hello good morning beautiful people  
napakagandang araw sa inyong lahat  
  
 **Kwannie:** ano na naman  
  
 **Seok:** srap almusal nyo gyu?  
  
 **Haohao:** sigurado ako si Jisoo dahilan niyan  
  
 **Minggoy:** sino pa ba  
grabe guys magka-chat kami buong gabi!!!  
kung di pa siya nahuli ng tita niya wala na yata kaming tulugan  
  
 **Haohao:** oh tapos?  
  
 **Minggoy:** share ko lang  
kasi wala kang lovelife  
  
 **Kwannie:** awit  
  
 **Seok:** hahahahahahaha  
  
 **Haohao:** tigil mo yan baka di kita matantya  
  
 **Minggoy:** puro ka kuda sakin tungkol kay Jisoo eh sa Juni boy mo ba may development ka??  
  
 **Kwannie:** ay may gusto talagang masaktan hahahah  
  
 **Seok:** tapang n gyu plibhasa d sha mssampolan n hao ksi lockdown  
  
 **Haohao:** magdasal kang i-extend ng Poon ang lockdown sinasabi ko sayo  
  
 **Minggoy:** karma tawag dyan Hao  
  
 **Kwannie:** so ano na??  
kelan ka magco-confess??  
  
 **Minggoy:** di ko alam :((((  
dati gusto ko siya kasi siya yung taong nagpasaya sa pagkabata ko  
pero ngayong nakilala ko siya lalo mas nagustuhan ko pa siya  
guys help  
  
 **Haohao:** ano namang itutulong namin sayo?  
ano gusto mo kami na magsabi?  
  
 **Minggoy:** di sa ganon  
siyempre ako pa rin dapat  
paano ba magandang sabihin sa kanya?  
  
 **Seok:** hi jisoo crush kta por 7 yrs hehe  
ganon  
  
 **Kwannie:** ig/twt post ka for clout  
tulungan ka namin magpa trend  
  
 **Haohao:** gawan mo love letter tas tapon mo uli sa bahay nila  
  
 **Kwannie:** HAHAHAHAHA  
  
 **Minggoy:** isa pa Minghao Xu  
isa pa talaga  
isang dm ko lang kay Kuya Junhui utas ka sakin  
  
 **Haohao:** edi gawin mo  
bakit ako matatakot  
  
 **Seok:** _[sent an image]  
  
_  
  
 **Kwannie:** aaah palaban hahahahaa  
  
 **Minggoy:** mga wala kayong silbi si Kuya Jeonghan na lang tatanungin ko  
  
 **Kwannie:** as if naman gigising yun para lang sa problema mo  
  
 **Seok:** try ntin gyu  
flood q dm nia  
  
 **Haohao:** bad idea yan  
  
 **Kwannie:** ikaw ang mauutas ni kuya Jeonghan  
  
 **Minggoy:** guysssss  
focus naman kayo saken!  
  
 **Haohao:** bakit ka ba kasi nagmamadali  
di mo pa nga nakikilala ng lubos yung tao eh  
what if nagbago na siya throughout the years tapos iba na siya sa Jisoo na nagustuhan mo?  
  
 **Seok:** my point xa  
  
 **Haohao:** di ko sinasabing hindi valid yang feelings mo Gyu  
pero people change  
get to know him better muna  
ano ba minamadali mo eh naka-lockdown naman kayo  
GOBYERNO NGA NATIN HINDI NATATARANTA SA COVID TAS IKAW ATAT NA ATAT EH LOVELIFE LANG NAMAN YAN  
  
 **Kwannie:** sabi na may political hugot na naman sa dulo eh hahaha  
  
 **Haohao:** BAKIT MALI BA KO  
  
 **Kwannie:** EH BAKET HAYBLAD KA  
  
 **Minggoy:** :((((  
  
 **Kwannie:** pero may point si Minghao  
di mo kailangan magmadali  
use this chance para magpakita ng good sides mo para magkagusto din siya sayo  
edi more chances of winning  
  
 **Seok:** sa true!  
  
 **Minggoy:** hindi ko rin kasi maiwasan mainip guys  
what if umalis na naman siya after ng lockdown?  
what if hindi ko na naman masabi sa kanya na gusto ko siya?  
what if iwan na naman niya ako?  
  
 **Haohao:** ano naman kung iwan ka uli?  
bakit jowa ka ba??  
  
 **Seok:** awit  
  
 **Haohao:** communication is the key  
kahit magkalayo pa kayo uli kung hindi mo hahayaang maputol na naman ang communication niyo hindi siya tuluyang mawawala sayo  
you will always have the chance to tell him  
  
 **Kwannie:** AYAN MAKINIG KA KAY TITA CHARO  
  
 **Haohao:** SARADO NA ABS CBN GAGO  
  
 **Seok:** hahahahaha  
  
 **Kwannie:** kahit madalas pasmado bunganga nito kung ako sayo take Hao’s advice  
kilalanin mo pa siya muna ng mas maigi  
by the time na feeling mo sure na sure ka na talaga tutulungan ka namin mag-confess  
pramis yan  
  
 **Seok:** support k nmin gyu  
  
 **Minggoy:** thanks guys  
kahit gago kayo mahal ko kayo  
  
 **Kwannie:** gago ka rin pero mahal ka rin namin  
  
 **Seok:** _[sent a GIF]  
  
_  
labyu gyu  
  
 **Haohao:** k  
  
 **Kwannie:** hoy mag aylabyu ka ren!  
  
 **Haohao:** di ako sinungaling  
  
 **Seok:** pka tsundere m tlga hao  
  
 **Minggoy:** :((((  
  
 **Haohao:** …  
oo na  
mahal ka namin  
  
 **Minggoy:** :)))))  
  
 **Seok:** YEHEEEEEEY  
  
 **Kwannie:** ayieeeee eng soft nemen  
  
  
  
  
  
Sinunod ni Mingyu ang payo ng mga kaibigan at sa halip na magmadali sa pag-amin sa nararamdaman kay Jisoo ay minabuti niyang ilaan ang mga araw sa pagkilala pa rito nang mas lubusan.  
  
  
Masarap kausap si Jisoo. Magkasundo sila sa mga hilig at sense of humor. Sa buong araw ay nagpapalitan sila ng mga nakakatawang posts sa social media o di kaya ay nag-uusap tungkol sa mga magagandang pelikula, musika, at maging sa mga mas seryosong usapan tulad ng politikal na kalagayan ng bansa. Sa araw-araw na pag-uusap nila ay mas lalo lamang nahuhulog ang loob ni Mingyu sa lalaki.  
  
  
Napadalas ang pagkikita nila sa kani-kaniyang balkonahe. Dahil sa social distancing at limitadong oras ng paglabas, ginamit nilang magandang oportunidad ang pagiging magkalapit-bahay upang makita at makausap pa rin ang isa’t isa kahit sa may kalayuang distansya. Imbes na magsigawan ay minabuti na rin nilang mag-usap sa telepono habang magkatanawan nang hindi naririnig ng buong barangay ang mga pinag uusapan nila.  
  
  
Tambay sa balkonahe sa umaga, video chat sa gabi. Halos wala nang ginawa sa maghapon si Mingyu kundi kausapin si Jisoo. Napapansin na rin ng kanyang pamilya ang pagiging madalas niyang abala sa telepono at hindi lang iilang beses na nasermunan dahil hindi niya magawa agad ang mga inuutos ng magulang dala ng pakikipag-usap sa lihim na ginugusto.  
  
  
  
 **Jiju:** You know it’s funny  
  
 **Minggoy:** ang alin?  
  
 **Jiju:** The way na magkausap tayo  
It’s like we’ve never been separated for years  
It might just be me pero yung closeness natin is still like before  
  
 **Minggoy:** same :)))  
di rin ako makapaniwala na magkasundo pa rin tayo ng ganito kahit andami nang nagbago  
  
 **Jiju:** I’m actually glad  
Nalungkot ako when i went to the US and we lost in touch  
I was wondering how come we could not stay being friends  
  
 **Minggoy:** siguro kasi masyado pa tayong mga bata nun  
di natin alam paano mag maintain ng relationship na hindi nakikita at nakakasama ang isa’t isa  
  
 **Jiju:** Makes sense  
Pero masaya ako na we’re close again :)  
  
 **Minggoy:** ako rin :)))  
  
 **Jiju:** It’s so different now  
We haven’t seen each other for weeks pero we’re still doing great at talking  
  
 **Minggoy:** odiba  
possible ang LDR haha  
charot  
  
 **Jiju:** Haha yeah  
Makes me feel na hindi mo ko makakalimutan kahit bumalik ako sa US  
  
 **Minggoy:** siyempre hindi!  
hinding hindi na mapuputol ang communication natin promise  
pero di ka pa naman babalik ng US diba?  
  
 **Jiju:** I don’t know  
It depends on the situation there  
Plus right now we’re on a lockdown and there’s a travel ban so yeah  
  
 **Minggoy:** …wag ka na bumalik sa US  
  
 **Jiju:** …why?  
  
 **Minggoy:** kasi  
mami-miss kita  
  
 **Jiju:** …  
Mami-miss din kita Gyu  
  
 **Minggoy:** wag nga muna natin pag usapan yan nalulungkot lang ako eh!  
sana kapag okay na ang lahat makapag-travel tayo no?  
  
 **Jiju:** Yeah!  
I really wanna go to Cebu!  
  
 **Minggoy:** ako rin!  
punta tayo next time :))  
  
 **Jiju:** Sure  
Next time  
Not just Cebu  
I wanna go to many places with you :))  
  
  
  
Tinitigan ni Mingyu ang huling mensahe ni Jisoo. Halos mabingi na siya sa lakas ng pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib. Naisip niya ang mga posibilidad. Naisip niyang kasama si Jisoo na naglalakad sa loob ng paliparan, hatak ang kani-kanilang mga maleta habang patungo sa isang lugar na gusto nilang maranasan ng magkasama. Kumain sa mga kainan na may masasarap na putahe. Kumuha ng larawan ng paligid, ng isa’t isa. Bumuo ng alaala at pangarap nang magkasama.  
  
  
Kung noon ay may bahagya pa siyang agam agam kung tunay nga ang nadarama niya para sa kababata, ngayon ay sigurado na siya.  
  
  
Gusto niya si Hong Jisoo. Ang nag-iisang taong ginusto, ginugusto, at gugustuhin pa rin.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** guys help  
  
 **Haohao:** ano na naman  
  
 **Seok:** hala bkit gyu  
  
 **Minggoy:** di ko na kaya  
hulog na hulog na ko  
  
 **Haohao:** o tapos  
  
 **Kwannie:** shatap muna Minghao!  
anu yon baby?  
tulungan ka namin  
  
 **Haohao:** gago ka Seungkwan kinilabutan ako sa baby  
  
 **Kwannie:** gago ka rin  
sensitive ka lang sa terms of endearment kasi tsundere ka  
  
 **Minggoy:** ayoko na guys  
gusto ko talaga siya  
gustong gusto ko na talaga siya :(((  
  
 **Seok:** ayieeeeee  
  
 **Haohao:** ambilis puta  
sabi namin pag isipan mo pa eh  
ilang linggo pa lang yan? dalawa? tatlo?  
  
 **Minggoy:** ano naman?  
time is but a social construct  
lalo pa lockdown so mas mahaba ang feeling ng mga oras  
  
 **Seok:** hanep  
  
 **Haohao:** tangina may social construct pang nalalaman  
  
 **Kwannie:** sure ka na ba dyan?  
final answer na?  
  
 **Minggoy:** oo :(((  
  
 **Seok:** shet  
edi congrats  
at least my isa n stin n my lovelife  
  
 **Kwannie:** hello anong tawag mo samin ni Hansol ko??  
  
 **Minggoy:** no choice  
  
 **Haohao:** gayuma  
  
 **Seok:** kulam?  
 **  
Kwannie:** MGA PUTANGINA KAYO  
DI NA KITA TUTULUNGAN MINGYU INA KA  
  
 **Seok:** hahhaahhaha  
  
 **Haohao:** nasasayo yan kung anong gagawin mo  
nagawa mo nga magbato ng socmed mo ng literal eh  
magagawan mo rin ng paraan yan  
  
 **Kwannie:** hindi sa wala kaming pakielam sa lovelife mo Gyu  
pero unless sasabihin mo samin paano ka namin matutulungan umamin eh hindi rin kami makakagalaw  
di naman kami makakapunta dyan para mangharana diba? char  
  
 **Minggoy:** ?!?!!  
ANTALINO MO TALAGA SEUNGKWAN  
  
 **Haohao:** weh kahit 79 siya sa math??  
  
 **Kwannie:** TANGINA MO KA HAO  
79 KA RIN SA CHEM LAST YEAR GAGO  
  
 **Seok:** ok lng un kwan mhal k p rin nmen  
khit bobo k  
  
 **Kwannie:** COMING FROM YOU NA HINDI NAKARANAS NG MAS MATAAS SA 83 SA ENGLISH   
  
**Haohao:** o ano lapagan na ng baho  
  
 **Seok:** luge ala bagsak c gyu  
  
 **Minggoy:** di naman kasi acads tinutukoy ko eh  
i mean  
pwede niyo ba haranahin si Jisoo?  
gawa kayo cover song @Seokmin @Seungkwan  
dedicate niyo kay Jisoo  
  
 **Haohao:** eh bat di na lang ikaw?  
 **  
Minggoy:** KUNG MAY BOSES AKO TINGIN MO BA HIHINGI PA KO NG TULONG  
kaya nga sa mga Glee Club members ako nagtanong  
  
 **Haohao:** fine di naman ako member eh  
  
 **Seok:** gawa ka rap hao sali k nmen  
  
 **Haohao:** autopass  
  
 **Kwannie:** hmm pede naman  
anong gusto mong kanta Gyu?  
  
 **Minggoy:** stoko yung ano  
yung  
guys anoba maganda T.T  
  
 **Haohao:** hopeless na talaga to  
ANDAMING KANTA SA MUNDO MAMILI KA NA LANG  
  
 **Kwannie:** dapat yung sikat  
  
 **Seok:** Buwan by JK  
  
 **Haohao:** di ko alam kung matapang ka o tanga ka lang  
  
 **Kwannie:** dun tayo sa tanga  
  
 **Seok:** bat kya q nman un ah!  
  
 **Minggoy:** agree ako sa sikat  
wag ka na magsalita Minghao ayoko ng obscure underground indie band  
  
 **Haohao:** k  
gusto mo uso diba?  
yung sasalamin sa status niyo ng crush mo?  
  
 **Minggoy:** uu  
  
 **Haohao:** Ben&Ben – Kathang Isip  
  
 **Minggoy:** gago ka T.T  
  
 **Seok:** hahahaha  
  
 **Kwannie:** pasensya ka na~  
  
 **Haohao:** sa mga kathang isip kong ito~  
  
 **Seok:** HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
 **Minggoy:** MGA BULLY KAYO  
AALIS NA KO MGA WALA KAYONG SILBI  
  
 **Kwannie:** magsusumbong na yan kay kuya Jeonghan pustahan  
  
 **Haohao:** sumbong siya  
  
 **Seok:** uy qaqu lagot tyo dun!  
  
 **Kwannie:** joke lang Gyu to naman  
wag mo kami sumbong kay kuya Jeonghan  
Pagtingin na lang oks ba yon?  
  
 **Minggoy:** …  
bsta gandahan niyo  
  
 **Haohao:** puta demanding pa  
  
 **Seok:** bayad b kme  
  
 **Kwannie:** pa-Grab mo na lang hehe  
  
 **Minggoy:** kala ko ba kaibigan ko kayo  
  
 **Haohao:** walang libre sa mundo  
lahat tayo alipin ng kapitalismo  
  
 **Minggoy:** bat andami mong sinasabi eh wala ka namang ambag  
  
 **Kwannie:** aaaaaah  
  
 **Haohao:** tigil mo yan tunog DDS ka  
  
 **Seok:** hahahaha  
  
 **Minggoy:** ano gagawin niyo ba o hindi? :’(((  
  
 **Kwannie:** oo na tangina  
  
 **Seok:** cge game aq  
kwan nid ntin praktis  
  
 **Kwannie:** sige Facetime mamaya  
kabisaduhin ko muna lyrics tapos isip ng harmony  
haaaaay Mingyu Kim kung di ka lang namin mahal eh  
  
 **Minggoy:** :’)))  
lamyu guys  
  
 **Seok:** <3 <3 <3  
  
 **Kwannie:** ona <3  
  
 **Minggoy:** sana masarap ulam niyo parati  
except kay Minghao sana lagi kang sardinas animal ka  
  
 **Haohao:** lul animal ka rin  
  
  
  
  
  
Nakalipas ang sumunod na mga araw at patuloy pa rin ang pagakakalapit nina Mingyu at Jisoo. Noong una ay nahihiya pa si Mingyu bumanat at magsabi ng mga linyahang may laman ngunit sa makailang beses na naglakas loob siyang gawin iyon ay tila hindi naman nailang o nagalit si Jisoo, bagkus ay nakikisakay at bumabanat rin ito pabalik, bagay na nagpakilig lalo sa kanyang pusong lihim na umiibig.  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** good morning Jiju~  
kumain ka na?  
  
 **Jiju:** Good morning too Minggoy  
Not yet  
Ano ba masarap for breakfast?  
  
 **Minggoy:** ako  
hahaha  
  
  
 _Rold jusko agang aga saan ako kumukuha ng lakas ng loob?!_  
  
  
 **Jiju:** Hahaha  
Okay  
Tara dito  
  
 **Minggoy:** HOY  
asdklsjfk  
joke lang yon kasi!  
  
 **Jiju:** Sabi mo masarap ka  
I want something delicious  
For breakfast  
  
 **Minggoy:** askldsaklf  
  
 **Jiju:** Btw ikaw  
Kumain ka na?  
  
 **Minggoy:** yep tapos na  
  
 **Jiju:** Aw sayang  
  
 **Minggoy:** bakit?  
  
 **Jiju:** I can be your breakfast too :)  
  
 **Minggoy:** ASLJKDHALLSDJFK  
wag mo nga kong lokohin ng ganyan!  
  
  
 _Baka kainin talaga kita._  
  
  
 **Jiju:** Haha  
You’re so cute Mingyu  
  
 **Minggoy:** So anong gagawin mo ngayong araw?  
  
 **Jiju:** Nothing much  
Probably look for smth to binge watch on Netflix  
Again  
  
 **Minggoy:** gusto mo sabay tayo?  
para may kakwentuhan ka habang nanunuod  
  
 **Jiju:** How?  
  
 **Minggoy:** video call tapos shared streaming  
para hindi ka ma-bored  
  
 **Jiju:** That sounds nice  
  
 **Minggoy:** di ba?  
kunware date ganon  
  
 **Jiju:** So…a movie date?  
  
 **Minggoy:** uhhh parang ganun na nga hehe  
  
  
 _Rold please wag po sana siya magalit wag po sana siya magalit wag po sana siya-_  
  
  
 **Jiju:** Okay  
It’s a date  
  
 **Minggoy:** !!!  
okay hehe uhm  
yeah haha  
kain ka muna tas message mo ko pag pwede ka na maka-date  
i mean pag pwede na tayo manuod  
  
 **Jiju:** Sure  
Ttyl Minggoy :)  
  
 **Minggoy:** bye Jiju~  
  
 **Jiju:** <3  
  
  
  
“Jusko rold pinusuan niya pa!” Patiling sambulat ni Mingyu habang yakap ang telepono at inuugoy ang sarili sa labis na kilig.  
  
  
Lumabas mula sa komedor si Minseo at nahuli siya sa ganoong eksena sa kanilang sala, dahilan upang magtaas ng kilay ang nakababatang kapatid. “Grabe kuya kilig na kilig. Sino ba yang kalandian mo?”  
  
  
“Wala. Wala kang pake. Layas.” Pambabale-wala niya habang patuloy na nagtitipa sa telepono.  
  
  
“Isusumbong kita kay mama.”  
  
  
“Sumbong mo.”  
  
  
“Maaaaaaa! Si kuyaaa-“

Binato ni Mingyu ng throw pillow ang kapatid nang manahimik ito. Nang akma na namang sisigaw ay binato niya pa ulit ng isa. “Sige subukan mo sasabihin kong nililigawan ka ng kaklase mo sa text!”  
  
  
“Oo na!” Pamaktol na suko ni Minseo at saka padabog na umakyat sa hagdan.  
  
  
Bumalik ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Mingyu, puno ng kasabikan sa paghihintay na makausap muli si Jisoo.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Haohao:** kelan niyo iuupload?  
  
 **Kwannie:** teka nage-edit pa ko  
kumahol kasi aso nila Seokmin eh!  
  
 **Seok:** sorna  
gu2m n kc xa ih  
  
 **Kwannie:** …di ko na tlga masasalba to  
record tayo uli Seok  
  
 **Seok:** geh  
  
 **Minggoy:** kamusta mga mabubuti kong kaibigan  
  
 **Haohao:** ano na naman  
  
 **Minggoy:** wag mo kong paandaran  
matapos kita padalhan ng mango float tsaka ube pandesal??  
  
 **Kwannie:** uy tenkyu nga pala dun Gyu!  
grabe ansarap  
nag-away pa mga ate ko sa huling tinapay haha  
  
 **Seok:** kmi rn nsarapan gyu  
tnx  
  
 **Minggoy:** siyempre ako pa  
ANO MINGHAO MAY SASABIHIN KA BA  
  
 **Haohao:** edi thank you  
OKAY KA NA MASAYA KA NA  
  
 **Minggoy:** magpapasalamat na lang galing pa sa ilong  
kamusta na yung cover video Seungkwan?  
  
 **Kwannie:** eto uulit kami  
aso kasi nila Seok ang ingay  
  
 **Seok:** sglit lng un gyu  
nkapraktis n nman kmi  
  
 **Minggoy:** tiwala naman ako senyo  
haaaay guys  
ansarap ma-inlove  
  
 **Kwannie:** respeto sa mga single  
baka barahin ka na naman ni Minghao  
  
 **Haohao:** bat ko gagawin yon?  
  
 **Kwannie:** KASI SINGLE KA DIBA HELLO  
  
 **Haohao:** sino may sabi  
  
 **Seok:** wat  
  
 **Minggoy:** WAT  
  
 **Kwannie:** ANONG DI KA SINGLE?!  
  
 **Seok:** hoy cno yn hao  
  
 **Minggoy:** BAT NGAYON LANG NAMIN NALAMAN YAN  
  
 **Haohao:** hindi kasi lahat ng may lovelife pinagsisigawan  
bye  
  
 **Minggoy:** HOY MINGHAO BUMALIK KA DITO  
  
 **Seok:** MINGHAO XU  
  
 **Kwannie:** MINGHAOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  
  
  
  
Sumapit na ang dilim at sabik na si Mingyu na kumain at matapos ang hapunan nang sa gayon ay maka-date na niya si Jisoo. Naging abala ang binata sa buong araw kung kaya sinabi na lamang nitong manuod sila sa gabi pagkatapos ng kani-kanilang gawain. Hindi umalma si Mingyu, dala na rin ng mga sariling trabaho na iniutos ng mga magulang at pagrespeto sa oras na kaya lamang ibigay sa kanya ni Jisoo.  
  
  
Natapos na niyang hugasan ang kanilang pinagkainan at akmang aakyat na sa kwarto nang pigilan siya ng ina sa pasilyo. “Magwalis ka muna sa labas Mingyu at kinalat ni Bobpul iyong mga diyaryong iniipon ng tatay mo na pambaga.”  
  
  
“Ma, di po ba pwedeng bukas na lang? Madilim na sa labas tsaka may gagawin pa po ako.” Banayad niyang tanggi, walang lakas ng loob na magmaktol dahil siguradong mahahataw siya ng walis tambo kahit mas matangkad pa siya sa ina ng ilang pulgada.  
  
  
“Ngayon na. Hindi pa naman ganoon kadilim. Isabit mo na rin iyong basura sa may gate para makuha ng kolektor sa umaga.”  
  
  
Napakamot na lamang siya ng ulo at saka mabibigat ang hakbang na lumabas. Inayos niya ang mga papel na nagkalat sa harap ng kanilang bahay. At dahil bukas ang pintuan ay lumabas rin ang aso nilang si Bobpul, naglalakad lakad at tila binabantayan siya sa pagliligpit ng kinalat nito.  
  
  
“Kasalanan mo to eh!” Sabi niya sa alaga kahit hindi naman siya nito naiintindihan. “Hindi ko pa tuloy maka-date si Jisoo!”  
  
  
Dahil na rin sa pagmamadali ay natapos niya ang gawain ng mabilis at ilalabas na lamang ang basura sa kanilang harapan. Bahagya pa lamang niyang niluwangan ang pagbukas ng gate nang sumingit si Bobpul at saka kumaripas ng takbo palabas ng kalsada.  
  
  
“Bobpul!” Sambulat niya. Binitawan niya ang plastik ng basura at saka hinabol ang alaga na ilang metro na agad ang nabagtas sa ilang segundo niya pa lamang na pagkagulat.  
  
  
Humangos siya pahabol sa tumatakbong aso at sa kabutihang palad, hindi pa nawala ang kalakasan ng kanyang katawan kahit na kulang na siya sa ehersiyo dulot ng lockdown. Maagap na nakuha ni Mingyu ang alagang aso na hindi naman pumalag sa kanyang pagkakahawak.  
  
  
“Ikaw talaga! Pasaway ka!” Sermon niya dito habang pabalik na sila ng bahay.  
  
  
Napatigil siya sa paglalakad nang makarinig ng matinis na pito at saka nakita ang ilang mga tanod na naglalakad papunta sa kanya. Binalot ng takot ang kanyang dibdib. Naisip ni Mingyu na tumakbo pauwi ngunit alam niyang susundan pa rin siya ng mga ito. Isa pa ay baka lalo pa siyang malagay sa alanganin kung susubukan niyang tumakas sa mga awtoridad.  
  
  
“Oy, di ba ikaw si Mingyu, yung taga-doon sa green na gate katabi ng tindahan nila Aling Iska?” Bati agad ng isa sa mga tanod nang marating ng mga ito ang kanyang kinatatayuan.  
  
  
“O-opo.” Nauutal niyang sagot.  
  
  
“Curfew na kanina pa ah. Ba’t nasa labas ka pa?” Hindi niya makita ang reaksyon ng nakatatanda dala ng face mask na tumatakip sa kalahati ng mukha nito.  
  
  
“Ay, kasi po itong aso namin tumakbo palabas ng gate nung magsasabit po ako ng basura.” Takot na paliwanag niya. _Rold, ano pong mangyayari sa’kin?! Ngayon lang po ako nakalabag sa batas!_  
  
  
“Wala ka pang suot na facemask!” Untag pa ng isa. “Dami mong violation, utoy.”  
  
  
“E-eh kasi po hindi naman po talaga ako lalabas! S-sorry po talaga wag niyo po ako ikulong!”  
  
  
“Pasensya na boy may batas tayo ngayon. Iuwi mo muna yang aso niyo, magsuot ka ng face mask at sumama ka sa amin sa barangay hall.”  
  
  
Walang magawa si Mingyu kundi sumunod sa mga lalaki at nanginginig na bumalik sa kanilang bahay.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Kwannie:** oy Gyu na-post na namen yung cover song!  
  
 **Seok:** xhet 250 views agad  
galing ntin kwan  
  
 **Kwannie:** ofc!  
oy Gyu  
MINGYU  
san na yon??  
  
 **Haohao:** baka pumoporma na  
  
 **Kwannie:** @Mingyu Kim  
binanggit lang namin na request mo yon para sa crush mo pero di kami nagname-drop ah  
baka kasi di ka kumportable  
UBE PANDESAL LANG ULI SOLB NA KAME  
  
 **Seok:** ui aq mango float  
pngalitan aq n mama bat q dw inubos ih  
  
 **Haohao:** di tayo papansinin nun kasi busy na lumandi  
  
 **Kwannie:** hoy ikaw Minghao kala mo ligtas ka  
ano yung sinasabi mong di ka single ha?!  
MAY JOWA KA NA BA  
  
 **Haohao:** ano naman kung meron  
  
 **Seok:** SHET SINO  
  
 **Haohao:** bat ko sasabihin  
  
 **Kwannie:** isusumbong kita kay kuya Jeonghan  
si Junhui boy yan no????  
SAGOT  
  
 **Haohao:** ….  
  
 **Seok:** MINGHAO XU  
  
 **Kwannie:** SUMAGOT KA  
  
 **Haohao:** oo na  
OO JOWA KO NA YON OKAY NA BA  
NA-FLATTEN NA BA ANG CURVE  
  
 **Kwannie:** tanginaaaaaaaa  
mas big news pa to kesa sa lovelife ni Mingyu eh!  
akalain mong may nakatiis ng ugali mo?!  
  
 **Seok:** nagpo-protesta dn b jowa mo hao  
 **  
Haohao:** gago ka ba  
  
 **Kwannie:** pano mo nagawang itago samen to?!  
  
 **Haohao:** di ko tinago hindi lang ako nagbanggit  
hindi porket may bf ako di na ako active sa political issues ng bansa natin  
di yon mutually exclusive  
at may mas mga importante pa tayong dapat pag usapan kesa kung sino ang kalandian ko  
  
 **Kwannie:** sorry pero mababaw kami ang gusto lang namen showbiz tsismis  
kaya kung pwede dun na lang tayo sa lovelife mo ayieeeeee  
  
 **Seok:** naol  
  
 **Kwannie:** huy Seok ikaw na lang single dito  
stumo lakad ka namen kay Jaehyun?  
  
 **Seok:** POTA  
PINAGSASAING PALA AKO ALIS MUNA KO BYE  
  
 **Kwannie:** HAHAHAHAAHHAA  
galing niya tlga mag-spelling pag panicked gay  
  
 **Haohao:** lol  
  
 **Kwannie:** pero seryoso asan kaya si Mingyu?  
kahit naman busy lagi pa rin yun online eh  
MINGYU NANDYAN KA BA GALAWIN MO YUNG BASO  
  
 **Haohao:** pabayaan mo muna  
lalabas din yon pag tapos na siya  
lovelife muna ni Seokmin problemahin natin  
  
 **Kwannie:** ay game ako jan hahahaha  
  
  
  
  
  
 **07:34 PM**  
 **  
Jiju:** Hey Mingyu!  
Ready for our movie date? :)   
  
**  
07:38 PM**  
  
 **Jiju:** Sorry I just got some snacks para hindi na ako tatayo mamaya  
Mingyu?  
@Minggoy  
  
  
 _[Minggoy missed your video chat.]_  
  
  
 **07:40 PM**  
  
 **Jiju:** Mingyu is everything okay?  
I’ll watch an episode first  
Reply ka lang kapag available ka na ha :)  
  
  
 **08:13 PM**  
  
 **Jiju:** :((( are you not going to watch with me?  
Sorry if I’m bothering you  
  
  
 _[Minggoy missed your video chat.]_  
  
  
 **08:16 PM**  
  
 **Jiju:** Did I do something wrong?  
…maybe we can just do it some other day :(  
  
  
 **09:05 PM**  
  
 _[Minggoy missed your video chat.]_  
  
  
 **Jiju:** Please tell me if I offended you or anything  
Hindi kasi ako sanay na hindi mo ako nirereplyan  
Maybe I’ve been taking too much of your time  
  
  
 **09:46 PM**  
  
 _[Minggoy missed your video chat.]_  
  
  
 _[Minggoy missed your video chat.]  
  
  
[Minggoy missed your video chat.]_  
  
  
 **10:22 PM**  
  
 _[Minggoy missed your video chat.]_  
  
  
 **11: 32 PM**  
  
 **Jiju:** I saw you tagged to your friends’ cover video on FB  
It’s a nice song  
I hope your crush liked it  
Good night Mingyu  
  
 **  
  
  
  
Haohao:** ang di ko maintindihan eh kung bakit di pa rin sinisibak yang putanginang Duque na yan  
INCOMPETENT  
SINUNGALING  
kakapal ng mukha magkulong ng elderly at peaceful protesters pero yung mga walang kuwentang nasa pwesto going strong pa rin  
  
 **Kwannie:** nako Hao ikaw na nga ang tumakbo sa susunod na eleksyon plis  
  
 **Seok:** onga pra my tropa kmi s gobyerno  
  
 **Haohao:** di ko kailangan maging pulitiko   
TUTULONG AKO SA BAYAN SA PARAANG GUSTO KO  
  
 **Minggoy:** guys T_____T  
  
 **Kwannie:** hoy Mingyu ano na?!  
naghintay kami ng update mo ah!  
nasan ka ba kagabi???  
  
 **Minggoy:** hinuli ako ng tanod T.T   
  
**Seok:** LUH ANO  
  
 **Haohao:** puta bakit?!  
  
 **Minggoy:** yung aso namin eh!  
tumakbo palabas ng gate edi hinabol ko tas wala pa kong suot na face mask  
ayun hinuli ako  
  
 **Kwannie:** shit  
so ano?? kakauwi mo lang??  
  
 **Minggoy:** uu  
dun ako pinatulog sa barangay court  
sakit nga ng likod ko eh nakaupo lang ako sa mono block buong gabi  
bawal phone kaya di ko kayo ma-message  
  
 **Seok:** grabe nman un!  
  
 **Haohao:** anong sabi ng magulang mo?  
  
 **Minggoy:** kinausap sila ng mga tanod. kailangan nga kong kunin kasi lumabas ako after curfew tas walang mask  
sinundo ako ni papa kanina sa court  
  
 **Kwannie:** tangina gusto kita yakapin Gyu  
di ka ba pinahirapan dun?  
  
 **Minggoy:** buti nga gabi eh  
isipin mo kung nandun ako ng tanghaling tapat T.T  
di naman @Seungkwan  
pero grabe guys  
may mga nahuli din dun for minor violations lang  
yung isa nga tumapak lang yung isang paa sa labas tas nasaktuhan ng tanod eh  
  
 **Haohao:** napakabulok talaga ng sistema ng Pilipinas  
PUTANGINA  
TANDAAN NIYO LAHAT NG ITO SA SUSUNOD NA HALALAN  
  
 **Kwannie:** pero buti naman nakauwi ka na  
  
 **Seok:** pahinga k muna gyu  
  
 **Minggoy:** uu tulog muna talaga ko  
di ko kaya guys  
ttyl  
  
 **Haohao:** magpahinga ka na  
nandito lang kami  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** Jisoo!  
huy sorry hindi kita nareplyan agad  
andami kasing nangyari kahapon  
sorry talaga  
  
 **Jiju:** Hey  
It’s okay...  
What happened?  
  
 **Minggoy:** hinuli kasi ako ng tanod kagabi  
  
 **Jiju:** WHAT  
Omg are you okay?!  
  
 **Minggoy:** oo nakauwi rin ako kaninang umaga kaso natulog muna ako pagkadating sa bahay  
hindi kasi ako makatulog dun sa barangay hall eh  
bawal din phone so di kita nasabihan  
  
 **Jiju:** I’m so sorry to hear that  
Kamusta ka na ngayon?  
  
 **Minggoy:** ok na ko don’t worry  
pero sorry hindi kita nasipot sa date natin  
  
 **Jiju:** It’s fine dw  
And don’t call it a date baka may magalit  
  
 **Minggoy:** hala sino?  
…single naman tayo pareho diba?  
  
  
 _Shet, di ko pala natanong ‘to dati. Rold, please, sana single siya!!!_  
  
  
 **Jiju:** Yeah I am  
But you’re not...right?  
  
 **Minggoy:** huy hindi ah!  
san mo napulot yan  
single din ako!   
  
**Jiju:** But waiting for someone  
  
 **Minggoy:** uhhh  
parang ganon na nga  
  
  
 _Pitong taon lang naman kitang hinintay._  
  
  
 **Jiju:** I see…  
  
 **Minggoy:** uhm  
nakita mo yung cover song ng mga kaibigan ko diba  
  
 **Jiju:** Yeah  
  
 **Minggoy:** uhm  
maganda ba?  
  
 **Jiju:** Oo naman  
They have really nice voices  
Natawa pa nga ako dun sa isang sumigaw about kay Lord  
Ipapa-novena ka na daw nila kapag hindi ka pa sinagot ng crush mo haha  
  
 **Minggoy:** wag mo nalang pansinin  
mga baliw talaga yun  
  
 **Jiju:** I doubt they will though  
Imposibleng hindi ka i-crush back ng nagugustuhan mo  
  
 **Minggoy:** tingin mo ba?  
  
 **Jiju:** Ofc!  
You have a lot of good qualities Gyu  
You’re not difficult to fall for  
  
 **Minggoy:** natatakot kasi ako magtapat eh  
paano kung hindi naman niya ako gusto?  
ayokong lumayo siya sa akin  
ayokong masira yung friendship namin  
  
 **Jiju:** If you’re really friends it won’t matter if they cannot reciprocate your feelings  
They will stay with you as a friend  
  
 **Minggoy:** sana nga…  
  
 **Jiju:** Cheer up Mingyu!  
I’ll be here to support you  
  
 **Minggoy:** thanks Jisoo  
  
 **Jiju:** :))  
  
  
 _Rold sana po wag niya akong lalayuan kapag nalaman na niya._  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** Jiju~  
  
 **Jiju:** yes?  
  
 **Minggoy:** movie date tayo sa Netflix? :)  
  
 **Jiju:** sorry Gyu  
may gagawin kasi ako  
  
 **Minggoy:** aw okay  
next time na lang :(((  
  
 **Jiju:** sorry  
ttyl  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** Jijuuuu  
  
 **Jiju:** Minggooooy haha  
What is it?  
  
 **Minggoy:** di na tayo masyado nagkakausap  
busy ka?  
  
 **Jiju:** Medyo  
Why?  
  
 **Minggoy:** wala naman  
miss lang kita hehe  
  
 **Jiju:** :))  
Sorry  
  
 **Minggoy:** di ka na rin nagsesend ng memes tsaka vids  
  
 **Jiju:** I can’t seem to find anything hilarious nowadays  
I’ll send you some when I do  
  
 **Minggoy:** promise yan?  
  
 **Jiju:** Yes :))  
Sorry Gyu gtg  
  
  
  
  
  
Nagmadali kumain ng hapunan si Mingyu at saka dali-daling dumiretso sa kanyang silid. Nais niyang maka-chat si Jisoo. Nitong mga nakaraang araw kasi ay tila mailap sa kanya ang lalaki. Hindi na sila gaanong nag-uusap at tila ba lagi na lamang itong abala. Ngunit hindi niya maintindihan bakit gayong pareho lang naman silang nakakulong sa kani-kanilang mga tahanan.  
  
  
Marahil nga ay marami lang itong ginagawa, ngunit hindi nawawala ang pakiramdam niyang sadya siyang iniiwasan ng binata. At hindi niya alam kung bakit.  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** Jiju nG b0hAii k0  
  
 **Jiju:** What??? lol  
  
 **Minggoy:** di mo na ko pinapansin :(((  
  
 **Jiju:** I’m not...?  
What makes you say that?  
  
 **Minggoy:** kanina sa terrace tinawag kita  
di mo ko pinansin  
  
 **Jiju:** Oh, you did?  
I didn’t hear it sorry  
  
 **Minggoy:** eh bakit nung may sumigaw na kapitbahay sa labas lumingon ka?  
mas malakas pa boses ko dun eh!  
tapos pumasok ka na sa inyo  
  
 **Jiju:** I’m sorry Mingyu  
May iniisip siguro ako that time  
  
  
Gustuhin man niyang maniwala ngunit parang nagdadahilan lamang ang binata. Napakagat-labi si Mingyu, iniisip kung itutuloy ba ang susunod na mensaheng nais niyang ipadala. Natatakot siya sa isasagot ng kaibigan.  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** Jisoo...  
okay naman tayo di ba?  
  
 **Jiju:** Yes. Why?  
  
 **Minggoy:** wala lang  
kasi feeling ko  
parang lumalayo yung loob mo sakin  
sabihin mo lang kung may nagawa akong mali pls  
  
 **Jiju:** You didn’t do anything wrong!  
If ever it was me  
  
 **Minggoy:** hala bakit ikaw?  
  
 **Jiju:** Coz  
I make you feel that way  
I’m sorry  
  
 **Minggoy:** ayokong sabihin mong clingy ako  
di ko lang kasi maiwasan isipin na baka ayaw mo na ko kausap eh  
  
 **Jiju:** That’s not true  
Masaya ka kausap  
Marami lang akong iniisip i guess  
  
 **Minggoy:** okay...  
basta nandito lang lagi ako para sayo  
  
 **Jiju:** Thanks Mingyu  
  
 **Minggoy:** tulog ka na  
pahinga ka ha?  
goodnight Jiju ko~  
  
 **Jiju:**...goodnight Minggoy  
  
 **Minggoy:** <3  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Haohao:** GCQ na in 3 days  
ready na ba mga kabaong niyo  
  
 **Seok:** huy wg kc ganon!  
  
 **Kwannie:** gago ka talaga Minghao kailangan talaga may pananakot?!  
  
 **Haohao:** aminin mo man sa sarili mo o hindi pero yun talaga yon  
pasalamat na lang tayo hindi pa tayo working adults  
isipin mo yung pakikibaka nila kay Kamatayan sa araw-araw para lang buhayin ang pamilya nila  
  
 **Kwannie:** Survivor Philippines ep 1 coming soon  
  
 **Seok:** plakasan n dw ky rold  
  
 **Minggoy:** guys  
  
 **Kwannie:** teka pause!  
CHIKA MINUTEEEE  
  
 **Seok:** kainis prang nrinig q tlga hahha  
  
 **Minggoy:** parang sad si Jisoo nowadays  
  
 **Haohao:** bakit mo naman nasabi?  
  
 **Minggoy:** yung mga post niya kasi eh  
wala siyang happy quotes or tweets  
tapos black and white lang yung mga posts niya sa IG  
basta nararamdaman kong may something  
  
 **Kwannie:** kelan ka pa naging manghuhula?  
  
 **Haohao:** mula ng lumandi yan  
  
 **Minggoy:** seryoso kasi!  
kahit sa chat namin hindi na siya nagjo-joke eh  
di ko na alam gagawin ko  
  
 **Seok:** sus alam m nman  
natotorpe k lng  
  
 **Kwannie:** amen!  
  
 **Minggoy:** eh kasi ayoko magmukhang assuming!  
  
 **Haohaho:** eh kung nagconfess ka na para tapos na?  
hindi yung araw araw ginagambala mo kami dito  
  
 **Minggoy:** eh para saan pa at kaibigan ko kayo?  
  
 **Kwannie:** akala ko nagconfess ka na after ng cover video namen??  
anyare?  
  
 **Minggoy:** eh kasi nga nahuli ako ng barangay diba  
tsaka akala niya yata ibang tao yung crush ko kasi support niya pa daw ako  
  
 **Kwannie:** di mo nilinaw sa kanya?  
  
 **Minggoy:** …hindi  
  
 **Haohao:** tangina  
yoko na talaga  
bahala na kayo sa gagong to  
pagod na ko  
  
 **Kwannie:** juskolord  
masasampal na talaga kita Mingyu Kim  
sinayang mo lang yung effort namin mangharana online!  
  
 **Minggoy:** bayad naman kayo ng ube pandesal ah :((   
  
**Kwannie:** HINDI YUN YUNG POINT  
  
 **Haohao:** so ano? wala na talagang aminan?  
punyeta buong lockdown mo lang kaming binulabog sa wala  
  
 **Minggoy:** sorry na :(((  
tuwing iniisip ko kasi na baka i-reject niya ako  
nawawalan ako ng lakas ng loob  
  
 **Kwannie:** WALANG MANGYAYARI KUNG HINDI KA TATAYA  
BAKIT NAGKAJOWA BA KAMI NANG HINDI NAGSUGAL NG FEELINGS?!  
kahit tanungin mo pa yang si Minghao!  
di naman yan jojowain ni kuya Junhui kung di niya sinabing gusto niya yun eh!  
  
 **Haohao:** wag mo kong idamay dito  
  
 **Kwannie:** POINT OF REFERENCE KA SA AYAW MO’T SA HINDE  
ano Gyu? sinasabi mo bang mas mahina ka pa dito kay Minghao???  
samin ka lang matapang ha?  
ANO  
SAGOT  
  
 **Minggoy:** di sa ganon T.T  
seven years ko siyang gusto Seungkwan  
SEVEN YEARS  
pitong taon kong kinimkim sa sarili ko yung nararamdaman ko para sa kanya  
hindi ganun kadali na ilabas yon para husgahan niya  
  
 **Haohao:** eh kaya ka nga nakipaglapit sa kanya uli diba?  
para maging close kayo uli  
hindi man as mag-syota pero para ibalik yung pagkakaibigan niyo  
  
 **Kwannie:** valid yang takot mo Mingyu  
pero hanggang kailan?  
dati atat na atat ka na umamin  
pinigilan ka namin kasi alam namin hindi pa tamang panahon  
na kailangan mo pa siya makilala hindi lang sa kung anong naalala mo bilang siya noon  
pero ngayon juskooo  
ikaw na nagsabi samin na ready ka na talaga  
ANO PA BANG KULANG  
  
 **Minggoy:** hindi ko rin alam  
hindi ko na rin talaga alam T___T  
sorry guys  
ISA AKONG MALAKING DISAPPOINTMENT  
  
 **Haohao:** nag offline ba si Seokmin  
  
 **Kwannie:** hoy Seok san ka na  
sermunan mo rin to  
offline nga ata  
  
 **Seok:** hndi  
tmawag aqng resbak  
  
 **Han:** ANONG KAGAGUHAN TO  
  
 **Kwannie:** awit divine intervention na  
  
 **Haohao:** baka kamo demon intervention  
  
 **Han:** WALA KAYONG KARAPATANG GAMBALAIN ANG TULOG KO DAHIL DI NIYO KO PINAPALAMON  
sinong may kasalanan nito  
  
 **Seok:** si mingyu kyah sbrang bobo n kc  
d n nmin xa kaya  
  
 **Kwannie:** kuya please ikaw na talaga kailangan nito  
  
 **Han:** ano na namang problema mo Mingyu Kim  
  
 **Minggoy:** kuyaaaa T___T  
  
 **Haohao:** edi yung katorpehan niya sa crush niya  
  
 **Han:** ano? di pa rin kayo?  
  
 **Kwannie:** paano nga eh laging nilalamon ng takot  
nagrequest pa samin ng cover song yan kuya!  
ganun pa rin di pa rin umamin!  
  
 **Han:** hangal ka  
  
 **Minggoy:** harsh mo naman kuya Jeonghan T.T  
  
 **Han:** kahit di ko binabasa mga kadaldalan niyo dito alam kong hindi ka iniwan ng tatlong to sa kaduwagan mo  
nakita ko rin yung video nila Seokmin  
ibang level na yang katangahan mo Mingyu  
  
 **Haohao:** try mo na mag-apply sa Malacañang boi  
  
 **Kwannie:** wag overqualified siya  
  
 **Minggoy:** ang hirap kasi ilabas ng feelings ko sa kanya!  
iniisip ko palang na kapag sinabi ko tapos ni-reject niya ko at iniwasan…  
di ko talaga kaya guys T.T  
  
 **Haohao:** ako ba kating kati na dumayo dyan sa inyo para lang sampalin ka  
  
 **Kwannie:** juskolord bakit ba kami may kaibigan na feeling lead female sa kdrama  
  
 **Han:** hoy hunghang  
isang beses ko lang to sasabihin sayo kaya makinig ka  
ramdam at alam namin kung gaano ka kaseryoso sa Jisoo na yan  
respeto kasi after all these years siya lang talaga ang ginusto mo  
at hindi rin nagkulang tong mga kaibigan mo sa payo at suporta  
ikaw na lang ang hinihintay ng lahat  
kaya kung ako sayo  
lunukin mo na yang takot, pride, at kahihiyan mo  
take that final leap and let go  
kasi putangina hindi kami mamamatay sa virus kundi sa kunsumisyon sayo  
  
 **Kwannie:** LOUDEEEEER  
  
 **Seok:** sa true lng gyu  
  
 **Haohao:** tangina sarili ko ngang lovelife di ako pinahirapan ng ganyan  
at hindi rin kayo naghirap sakin  
KAYA UTANG NA POOT MINGYU KIM  
AYUSIN MO NA YAN  
  
 **Minggoy:** guys T____T  
  
 **Han:** wala na kong sasabihin  
pagkatapos nito wag ka na mag expect na may dadamay pa sa katangahan mo  
alis na ko  
mga istorbo kayo sa natutulog  
  
 **Seok:** nyt kyah han  
  
 **Kwannie:** o ano nahimasmasan ka na ba  
kailangan mo pang masermunan ni kuya Jeonghan ah  
  
 **Minggoy:** aware naman ako eh  
wala na talaga akong excuses  
etong katorpehan ko na lang naman talaga kalaban ko  
  
 **Haohao:** buti alam mo  
  
 **Minggoy:** kakausapin ko siya  
sasabihin ko na  
promise  
  
 **Haohao:** ulul wag ka samin mangako kami ba jojowain mo  
  
 **Kwannie:** please lang Gyu  
kahit puro kami pang aasar at panenermon sayo alam mong gusto lang namin na sumaya ka  
gawin mo to para sa sarili mo  
para samin na rin  
kasi tangina di na namin kayang magtiis ng ganito for another seven years  
  
 **Seok:** la pa qng jowa pro natatakot n q  
  
 **Haohao:** wag mong tutularan to Seokmin kota na ko sa kunsumisyon  
  
 **Minggoy:** bsta guys  
pag binasted niya ko…  
inuman tayo ah  
  
 **Kwannie:** onaman!  
talagang susugod kami dyan para sayo  
libre na daw ni Minghao ang alak  
  
 **Haohao:** call  
basta pwede murahin at i-trashtalk yang crush mo sa karaoke para dinig ng kapitbahay niyo  
  
 **Seok:** pramis gyu pnta kmi jan sa gcq pg nabasted ka  
  
 **Minggoy:** guys T___T  
mahal ko kayo  
  
 **Haohao:** umexit ka na Sandara Park at gawin mo na lang  
  
  
  
  
  
Minabuti muna ni Mingyu na abalahin ang sarili sa buong araw, itinataboy ang takot at agam agam sa planong pagtatapat kay Jisoo. Ginamit niyang distraksyon ang mga gawaing bahay upang makaipon ng lakas ng loob para sa gagawin.  
  
  
Ngunit matulin pa ring lumipas ang mga oras at ngayon ay kalagitnaan na ng gabi. Nakaupo si Mingyu sa harap ng kanyang study desk, nag-iisip kung papaano sisimulan ang diskusyon nila ng kanyang kababata.  
  
  
Hindi niya na ito maaaring iantala pa. Nararamdaman niyang mas lalo lamang lalayo ang loob ni Jisoo kapag pinatagal niya pa ito.  
  
  
Napadako ang kanyang tingin sa maliit na laruan na nasa sulok ng mesa. Isa itong manikang aso, kulay puti at kamukha ng alaga nilang si Aji, dahilan upang tawagin niya ito sa kaparehong pangalan. Dala ng kalumaan ay hindi na ito kasimputi at kasing lambot kumpara noong una niya itong makuha. Regalo ito sa kanya ni Jisoo noong maliliit pa sila at isa sa mga pinakamahalagang bagay na natanggap niya mula sa kaibigan.  
  
  
Tinitigan niya ang laruan, saka huminga ng malalim at binuksan ang chat nila ni Jisoo.  
  
  
  
 **Minggoy:** Jisoo  
pwede ba tayo mag usap?  
  
 **Jiju:** What is it Gyu?  
  
 **Minggoy:** …  
are you okay?  
  
 **Jiju:** What makes you ask?  
  
 **Minggoy:** wala lang kasi parang…  
parang malungkot ka nowadays  
  
 **Jiju:** …  
  
 **Minggoy:** sa mga posts mo  
wala na yung mga positive messages na lagi mong shine-share  
pati pics mo sa IG napaka-solemn ng aura  
parang may kakaiba  
Jisoo?  
nandyan ka pa ba?  
  
 **Jiju:** Yeah I-  
I just can’t believe you managed to feel that through my posts  
  
 **Minggoy:** i care about you  
kaya nararamdaman ko kapag hindi ka okay  
  
 **Jiju:** Then you should stop  
Because it’s not helping  
  
 **Minggoy:** ha?  
  
 **Jiju:** Just  
Stop being like this Mingyu  
  
 **Minggoy:** stop being what  
hindi kita naiintindihan  
  
 **Jiju:** I know we agreed to become friends again  
But I didn’t expect you to be so  
  
 **Minggoy:** so…?  
  
 **Jiju:** Sorry Mingyu  
I think it will be better if we keep some distance between us  
  
 **Minggoy:** bakit??  
okay naman tayo diba?  
may ginawa ba akong di mo gusto?  
  
 **Jiju:** No  
I just need space  
  
 **Minggoy:** we’re friends Jisoo  
kung may problema ka handa ako making  
  
 **Jiju:** That’s the point  
I can’t tell anyone  
Especially you  
  
 **Minggoy:** kung tingin mo hindi mo ako mapagkakatiwalaan sabihin it’s okay  
irerespeto ko yun  
pero ako may gustong sabihin sayo  
  
 **Jiju:** What is it?  
  
 **Minggoy:** …pwede ka ba lumabas sa terrace niyo?  
gusto ko kasi nakikita kita kapag sinabi ko  
  
 **Jiju:** …okay  
  
 **Minggoy:** ok see you  
  
  
  
Unti-unting tumayo si Mingyu mula sa kinauupuan. Malakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib, ang mga kamay ay nanlalamig sa labis na kaba. Ito na. Magtatapat na siya. Sasabihin na niya kay Jisoo ang nararamdaman para dito. Isang lihim na tinago at pinangalagaan niya sa loob ng pitong taon.  
  
  
Bitbit ang telepono, palabas na siya ng silid nang mapadako muli ang kanyang tingin sa study table. Kinuha niya si Aji at saka lumabas.  
  
  
Malalim na ang gabi at siguradong tulog na ang kanyang mga magulang kung kaya’t maingat siyang pumuslit patungo sa balkonahe ng kanilang bahay. Binuksan ni Mingyu ang pinto at sinalubong ng malamig na simoy ng hangin. Maulap ang kalangitan, takip ang buwan na dili sana’y magtataboy sa kadiliman ng gabi. Mabuti na lamang at may malamlam na liwanag mula sa ilaw ng kanilang terasa.  
  
  
Ilang minuto pa siyang naghintay hanggang sa bumukas ang pinto sa balkonahe nila Jisoo at lumabas ang binata. Nakasuot na ito ng damit pantulog at mabagal na naglakad palapit sa direksyon kung saan siya nakaupo.  
  
  
Iminuwestra niya ang kamay na tatawag sa telepono. Sinagot naman ito ni Jisoo.  
  
  
 _“Hello?”_ Wika ni Jisoo sa kanyang malamyos na tinig.  
  
  
“Hello, Jisoo.” Banayad na bati ni Mingyu pabalik.  
  
  
Ang terasa nila Jisoo ay napalalamutian ng mga pamaskong ilaw na hindi tinatanggal ng pamilya nito kahit nakalipas na ang okasyon. Ang malilit na mga bumbilya na ang nagsilbing ilawan ng lugar.  
  
  
 _“Why did you call me here?”_  
  
  
“May sasabihin kasi ako sayo.”  
  
  
 _“What is it?”_  
  
  
“Pero bago yun, galit ka ba sa’kin?”  
  
  
 _“Why would I?”  
  
  
_ “Kasi pinilit kita sa chat na sabihin bakit ka malungkot. At saka naramdaman kong parang gusto mo ‘ko itulak palayo.”  
  
  
Ilang segundong hindi kumibo si Jisoo, marahil iniisip kung magpapaliwanag o kukumpirmahin kung tama nga ang kanyang hinala. Sa huli ay iba ang isinagot nito. _“Ano ba yung sasabihin mo?”_  
  
  
Hindi na rin siya nagpumilit na makakuha ng sagot. Tulad ng sinabi niya, irerespeto niya kung ayaw man sabihin ni Jisoo sa kanya ang dahilan.  
  
  
“Naaalala mo pa ba ‘to?” Iniangat niya ang hawak sa kamay upang ipakita si Aji sa kausap.  
  
  
Nakita niyang inaninag ni Jisoo ang laruan kasabay ng pagguhit ng pagkilala sa mukha nito. _“I-is that the toy that I gave you before?!”_  
  
  
“Oo, ito yung huling regalo mo sa’kin bago ka umalis papuntang LA. Apat na araw bago ang birthday ko.” Pagpapaalala niya.  
  
  
 _“I can’t believe you still have it.”_ Bakas ang sorpresa sa tinig ni Jisoo mula sa kabilang linya.  
  
  
“Siyempre, ito lang ‘yung natitirang alaala ko sa’yo eh. At that time, hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala na aalis ka. Na iiwan mo na ako. Ikaw ang best friend ko at unang taong naging malapit sa akin.”  
  
  
 _“I’m really sorry for leaving, Gyu. You know I didn’t have a choice.”_  
  
  
“Alam ko. At hindi naman kita sinisisi doon. Gusto ko lang malaman mo na kahit pitong taon na ang lumipas, nasa akin pa rin ‘to.”  
  
  
Sumandal si Jisoo pasulong sa pasamano ng balkonahe nila. Ang mga mumunting ilaw na kumukutitap sa paligid ay lalo lamang nagpalutang sa kagandahan ng mukha ng binata. Kahit gaano pa kadalas, katagal, na sulyapan at titigan niya si Jisoo ay palagi pa rin nitong pinapakabog ang kanyang puso.  
  
  
 _You take my breath away. Each and every moment._  
  
  
“Naaalala mo pa ba yung huling mensahe mo dito?” Tanong niya.  
  
  
Ang laruang binigay sa kanya ni Jisoo ay kayang mag-record ng boses na maaaring pakinggan sa pagpindot sa ilong nito. Aksidente niya lamang na nadiskubre iyon nang niyakap niya nang mahigpit ang manikang aso habang umiiyak sa kanyang silid matapos na magpaalam ang kababata.  
  
  
 _“I remember saying there that I will miss you, and that I hope you stay happy.”_ Sagot ni Jisoo.  
  
  
“Oo. Iyon yung ni-record mo dito.” Kumpirma niya. “Alam mo bang sa nakalipas na pitong taon gabi gabi ko ‘yun pinapakinggan? Hindi ako nakakatulog hangga’t hindi ko naririnig ang boses mo.”  
  
  
Sa kabila ng distansya ay kita niya pa rin ang pagkagulat sa mukha ng kaibigan. “Maraming beses na muntik na ‘to mapahamak. Noong minsan kinuha ni mama para labhan. Noong pumasok sa kwarto ko si Minseo at nilaro noong maliit pa siya. Noong muntik ko maiwan sa overnight school trip namin nung junior high. Pero sinigurado kong hinding-hindi mawawala yung nag-iisang piraso ng alaala mo na baon ko nang umalis ka.”  
  
  
 _“Mingyu…”_  
  
  
“For seven years, never ko pinalitan yung naka-record dito. For seven years, yung dalawang pangungusap lang na ‘yun yung palaging sinasabi ng manika na’ to. Pero nang bumalik ka at nagkausap na uli tayo, nagkalapit uli, naisip kong kailangan may gawin ako. Ngayong gabi, pinalitan ko na iyon.”  
  
  
Tinitigan niya si Jisoo na hindi tumitinag sa kinatatayuan, hinihintay lamang siya na magpatuloy.  
  
  
“Gusto kong marinig mo kung ano yung pinalit ko sa recording mo matapos ang pitong taon.”  
  
  
Tumayo si Mingyu at akmang ibabato ang laruan papunta sa kausap. Tila nagising naman si Jisoo sa pagkakatigagal at naghanda ring saluhin ito. Matapos ang ilang pagtantiya ay inihagis ni Mingyu ang laruan. Napataas ang tapon niya ngunit sa kabutihang palad ay nasalo naman ito ni Jisoo.  
  
  
Nang nasa kamay na niya si Aji ay inilapat muli ng binata ang tenga sa telepono. _“I-I got it. Should I-?”_  
  
  
“Oo.”  
  
  
Pinindot ni Jisoo ang ilong ng manika at, dala ng katahimikan ng gabi, kahit sa malayong distansya nila ay bahagya niya pa ring narinig ang sariling tinig na nagmula dito. Hindi man niya naintindihan ang eksaktong salita ngunit alam niya ang mga katagang iyon. Ang mga katagang kay hirap at kay tagal bago niya nagawang iparating sa tunay na dapat makarinig nito.  
  
  
 _“Mahal kita.”_  
  
  
Pigil ang hininga niyang hinintay ang magiging reaksyon ni Jisoo. Inasahan niya itong magalit, umalis, marahil ay matawa at isiping isa lamang itong malaking biro. Ngunit hindi niya inasahan ang biglang pagsalampak nito sa lapag, dahilan upang mawala ang lalaki sa kanyang paningin.  
  
  
“Jisoo?” Tawag niya nang hindi na matanaw ang binata na nakatago na ang katawan sa pasamano ng kanilang balkonahe. “Okay ka lang?!”  
  
  
Maya maya pa ay sumungaw na rin ito bago muling tumayo paharap sa kanya. Hindi ito makatingin ng diretso sa kanya at tila nahihiya. _“I-I’m fine.”_ Pautal nitong sagot sa telepono. _“I just-“_  
  
  
Tila aakyat na sa lalamunan ang kanyang puso at luluwa sa labis na nerbiyos. Anong magiging reaksyon ni Jisoo sa pagtatapat niya?  
  
  
Napakagat-labi si Jisoo bago muling nagpatuloy. _“I can’t believe na gusto mo rin ako.”_  
  
  
Isa. Tatlo. Sampu. Ilang mahabang segundo pa ang lumipas bago tuluyang pumasok sa isip niya ang sinabi ng kababata. Unti unting nanlaki ang mga mata ni Mingyu. Totoo ba ang narinig niya?  
  
  
“H-huy, di nga? Gusto mo rin ako?!” Hindi makapaniwala niyang turan. Wala siyang inaasahang ganito nang napagpasyahan na niyang magtapat. Wala sa hinagap niya na ibabalik rin ni Jisoo ang pagtingin na kay tagal na niyang inililihim.  
  
  
 _“Yeah.”_ Sagot muli ni Jisoo. _“That’s why I wanted to distance myself to you. Hindi ko inexpect na magkakagusto ako sa’yo, and I don’t want to lose our friendship.”_  
  
  
“Kelan pa?!”  
  
  
 _“Since we started talking during the lockdown. At first I was only interested to become friends with you again, but as we grew closer and I got to know you more, I realized you’re different from that tiny child that I used to adore. Before I knew it, I eventually developed a crush on you.”_  
  
  
“Wala akong ibang nagustuhan for seven years. Ikaw lang.” Buong pagtatapat niyang pag-amin. “Maraming nagpakita ng interes sakin at may iilang beses ring naisip kong bumitaw na lang at maghanap ng iba. Pero sa huli, sa’yo at sa’yo lang talaga ako bumabalik.”  
  
  
 _“Mingyu…”_  
  
  
“Kaya ngayon na sinabi mo sa’kin na gusto mo rin ako, sobrang saya ko. Grabe, para akong tinubuan ng pakpak at kaya kong lumipad! Siyempre medyo umasa ako, pero alam ko kasing malabo. Ang gusto ko lang talaga ay magtapat sa’yo ngayon.”  
  
  
 _“Well, now you know. I was also thinking of just keeping this to myself, especially when I saw the video that your friends made.”_  
  
  
Hindi maiwasan ni Mingyu na mangiti. “Akala mo ibang tao yun, ano?”  
  
  
 _“Yeah, I don’t want to mess up whatever you have with that person.”_  
  
  
“Kaya nila ginawa yung cover song na ‘yon kasi ni-request ko sa kanila. Sa sobrang katorpehan ko naisip ko na lang umamin gamit yun. Pero di rin naman nangyari kasi hinuli ako ng tanod.”  
  
  
Narinig niya ang mahinang pagtawa ng binata sa kabilang linya. _“But I’m glad you found the courage to tell me now. Kahit technically hindi mo pa rin talaga sinabi sa akin in person.”_  
  
  
“Hala, ni-record ko naman diyan sa stuffed toy ah!”  
  
  
 _“I want to hear it from your own lips.”_  
  
  
Walang pag-aatubili niyang binaba ang telepono at saka sumigaw ng malakas. “Mahal kita, Jisoo!”  
  
  
Bahagyang nag-panic si Jisoo sa kanyang ginawa, marahil nag-alala na baka magising ang kanilang mga kaanak at kapitbahay. Bumulong ito sa sariling telepono. _“Grabe, agad agad? You didn’t have to shout it out!”_  
  
  
“Eh kasi gusto mo marinig mismo sa’kin di ba?”  
  
  
 _“Hindi mo naman kailangan magmadali!”_  
  
  
“Okay lang ‘yun. Mula ngayon araw-araw ko nang sasabihin at ipaparamdam sa’yo ang mga salitang ‘yan.” Sumilay ang malapad na ngiti sa mukha ni Mingyu. “Tsaka gusto kitang ayain lumabas after ng lockdown.”  
  
  
Napailing na lamang si Jisoo, ngunit may ngiti ring naglalaro sa mga labi. _“Fine. It’s a date?”_  
  
  
Kahit na napakatagal na panahon siyang naghintay ay balewala ang lahat ng iyon ngayong mayroon na silang magiging magandang simula.  
  
  
 _Rold, thank you. May happy ending na po ang love story ko._  
  
  
“It’s a date.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** isa sa mga pinaka-pinagdusahan kong akda lol check out my other Minshua works on twitter!~


End file.
